Bitter Sweet Cinnamon
by SmokinLeech
Summary: For Robin, things are finally falling into place with Raven. But Slade's new but crude plan to gain great power will surely break Robin down to a point of demise.Happiness was never meant to last forever...
1. Chapter 1

_HEY! _ _BRAND NEW STORY!_ _Well here's the first fruit of our hard work, so hope you enjoy! Look out for future chapters! Remember to share your thoughts! Thanx!_ _SmokinLeech_ _Bitter sweet cinnamon _ Chapter one 

"Robin, could you pass the mustard my way." The alien girl asked sweetly.

"Sure, Star." The mask leader smiled back, pushing the large tube of mustard towards her.

"Bet I can cram more waffles in one bite than you, grass stain!" Cyborg taunted, waving a syrup soaked waffle in front of Beast Boy's face.

"No way man! I can totally kick your butt!" he challenged back, prodding his own tofu waffles with his fork.

The breakfast table was full of activity, as it always was in the morning. The usual bickering between Cyborg and Beast Boy, the guzzling sounds of enjoyment Starfire made as she ate her mustard drowned waffles…well they were once waffles, Robin noted with a small smile.

He let his eyes fall away from the rest of the group to the serene dark girl sitting contently, her delicate hands encircling the mug in her hands. Even though she wasn't watching the scene around her, you could still see that she was at ease by her surroundings, her face relaxed, eyes looking deep into her herbal liquid.

His eyes traveled down to her plate, noting that she had only eaten half. Raven always ate her waffles plain. She never was one to add extra flavours to her food. She said that if you smothered your food, you would lose its original taste. At first he never understood her, him being a fan of experimenting and trying new things, yet lately he was starting to understand her deeper meaning.

"But don't you want to try something sweet once in a while?" He let slip without realizing, taking not only Raven by surprise but himself as well.

"W-what?" She asked, confused.

"I…uuh…" He started; the question was out, he would at least like to know the answer.

"Your waffles. I know you like them plain, but haven't you ever thought of …experimenting every now and then?" He asked awkwardly.

She looked down at the plate in front of her, looking as if she was contemplating his words, then finally looked up at him with a plain look on her face.

"No. Not really."

"Just once?" He tried again with a humorous tone in his words.

"Nope."

"I'm sure there's some part of you that longs to taste something different…you could use a little sugar." He said, the sides of his mouth twisting into a devious smile.

The glare she gave him could have made anyone's blood run cold, but he was immune to it.

"Pass it here, let me show you." Syrup in one hand and a serving of ice cream in the other, he distributed them lightly on top of her half-waffle. Seeing the slightly distraught look on her face made him give a slight chuckle. "If you don't like it you don't have to finish it, but at least try it."

She hesitated for a minute, just staring at the fork he held, the oozing liquids falling into the plate. He saw her hesitation and added, "Would you like me to feed it to you?" His smile getting wider.

Raven, thinking he had enough fun for one morning, snatched the fork away, and put it into her mouth, swallowing fast.

"Aaaaand?" he asked expectantly.

"Its…ok. But I still prefer plain." She said without changing her expression. With that she rose, clearing away her mug and plate, and headed for the kitchen.

He watched after her, there was no use trying to change her mind. The thought made him smile to himself, same old stubborn Raven. The sounds from the team flooding back into his thoughts.

"Friends! Seeing as it is such a glorious day, I was thinking that we could, how you say, have an outing? Does this appeal to you?" Starfire proposed eagerly, her emerald eyes going from one teammate to the next.

"Uuuh…pass." Beast Boy replied simply. "I'm on the 53rd level of 'attack of the blood sucking porpoises', I can't abandon it now!"

Starfire's smile faded ever so slightly at his decline to her request, she turned hopefully to Cyborg and Robin. "Will _you _two accompany me?"

"Well…I." Cyborg started, trying to find his way out of the situation, avoiding her sad eyes. "I was planning on work'n on the T car, it needs some tune-ups." Even though they all knew the car was already in perfect condition.

"The car and game can wait, guys. It is a great day outside, and Star's right, we should take advantage of it." Robin stated in his leader tone of voice, so they knew they couldn't back out of it."

"Fine." Cyborg and Beast Boy sighed simultaneously.

"Wonderful! I am so glad!" She squealed in delight, bouncing up from her seat. "I shall prepare a picnic feast!" She beamed, turning and floating swiftly towards the kitchen.

The three titans exchanging perplexed looks, only imagining what her feast would contain this time.

TTTTTTTT

"So…Why am I here exactly?" Raven asked in her usual deadpan voice, closing the car door behind her, squinting at the harsh glare of the sun in the clear blue sky.

"Well, we haven't had a chance to go out and relax lately, and today seemed perfect, ideal weather, don't you agree?" Robin smiled as he stood next to her, watching the other titans unpacking the T car, and making themselves at home nearby the lake. "Nice to be out of uniform once in a while too."

"Yeah…I think I'll go find a dark bit of shade under a tree somewhere though." She added sarcastically, starting to head towards the dense mass of trees at the further end of the park, when he snatched away the thick novel she held in her hand, holding it out of her reach. He chuckled loudly as he watched her fumbling to get her book out of his grasp.

"Robin, I swear I will-"

Ravens anger seemed to vanish when the cheerful red-head came bounding up behind her, extremely happy to be in the warm sun light, her yellow summer dress twirling as she went.

"Friends! Join us in playing the bee with frizz!"

The two birds merely blinked in confusion, until Robin finally smiled, "I think you mean 'frizz-bee', Star." He corrected.

"Yes! That is what friend Cyborg said…so would you join us?" She asked again, the same hopeful look on her face.

"Sure." Robin looked to Raven.

"Uum…you know what? I think I hear my tree calling me." Raven said, raising her eyebrows, giving a quick, small smile.

"C'mon Raven, we've been through this before, you'll end up having fun with us in the end, anyway." He smirked widely, holding the book higher as Raven tried to grab it back again. "I don't see why you would call head injuries from a flying disk 'fun'' She stated matter-of-factly.

"Please friend Raven. It wouldn't be as much fun if you did not play." Starfire said, standing directly in front of her dark teammate.

Knowing Raven would not win this argument, she just sighed and unwillingly agreed with a slight moan.

TTTTTTTT

It flew inches away past her face; she didn't even flinch. The circular disk was immediately surrounded by black energy, stopping in its tracks and flinging back with force to Beast boy, who barely managed to catch, due to its high velocity. "_Sheeze _Raven! Trying to kill me!?" Beast boy cried seeing an evil grin upon her face. "You're cheating anyway!" he pouted.

"Well we didn't complain when you decided to go _Rover _to catch, ya' little grass stain!" Cyborg countered, snatching the frizz-bee away from him.

The game carried on normally and Raven was started to lose interest, and her reflexes were not as sharp anymore, hoping to escape silently.

"Robin! Heads up!" Cyborg yelled, thrusting the disc forward at an alarming pace. Robin, always wide awake, sprung in the direction of the frizz-bee, determined to catch it.

He had always been trained to be aware of his surroundings, yet he hadn't expected raven to be in his path. Before his mind could register, he had knocked into her with a harsh _thump!_ Pushing her onto the ground with him.

Once he regained his vision, he saw a very confused and flustered Raven trapped beneath, eyes wide with shock. He could feel her arms tucked under his chest, his hands lying on either side of her head, and their faces not far apart. Her breathing was sharp and quick, maybe that was due to his heavy weight on her.

It was then he realized he was still on top of her. "Oh!" and quickly scrambled to his feet, offering an awkward hand to help her up. He could feel a slight heat in his cheeks.

"W-watch where you're going boy blunder." She stammered with a tiny nervous smile, dusting the dirt off her jeans, and straightening her black V-neck jersey.

"Sorry 'bout that Rae…didn't see you there." He said, dusting himself off too. Then noticing a stray leaf tangled in her violet hair. "You got a…uh…here, let me get it." He reached over, detangling the foliage from her locks. Smiling as he did so.

"Yo Robin! You're meant to _catch _the frizz-bee, not _fall _on the other players!" Cyborg mocked, laughing loudly. Robin could feel his faint blush coming back, but managed to keep from showing it.

They carried on playing for a while, Robin always checking where he was going and Raven making sure to stay out of his way.

The titans eventually got bored of throwing a disk around and decided to give it a rest. Cyborg and Beast boy stood nearby the still lake, skimming small pebbles across its surface, mocking the other's bad throws, and laughing. Starfire sat close by where they were, gingerly lying on the grass, creating small daisy chains with the delicate daisies around her.

Raven was finally acquainted with her shady place under the huge oak trees that shadowed along the side of the lake. She felt his presence before he sat down next to her, casually stretching out his legs and lying back, folding his arms behind his head.

She laid her book to one side, just gazing straight ahead, then turning to glance at him.

He was holding one of his bare hands close to his face, almost…examining it.

"So what does your future have in stall for you?" She teased, breaking him from his thoughts.

"What? Oh. Just probably some bruises and scars for the next two weeks." He joked back, playing along.

"Let me take a look." She commanded gently. He let her take hold of his hand, feeling her cool touch on his skin.

Her fingers lingered over old cuts that had sneaked past the protection of his gloves. She subconsciously traced them lightly with her index finger, feeling their roughness.

She came to a light scar running across the side of his hand. "You healed that one." He smiled, his eyes closed as he remembered. "Oh yes, after I had told you not to jump over that barbed wire fence." She teased him again. "Well someone had to stop that guy!" He said huffily. She grinned and carried on.

She traced a tiny bit lower, watching for his reaction and as he didn't move he obviously didn't object. So she traveled down his forearm, around his elbow, when she noticed a reaction from his skin- goose bumps…

"Are you…cold?" she asked suspiciously, looking back at him.

"Uum…no." He said, still in a slight daze. "Why?"

"Just wondering." Putting it aside, fingers slowly pacing again, gliding on his light skin, but came to a halt as she felt another rough scar, this time much bigger than the last. She could feel him go rigid, and she could guess already what had caused it before he moved his lips.

"Slade." He scowled, eyes easing open through the mask he still wore.

She couldn't think of anything to say. It was a touchy subject for Robin, and it was best to avoid talking about it.

She kept her hand in place, continuing stroking his skin gently. Taking her by surprise he took her hand in his, putting her palm against his, looking at the size difference and smirking.

"Girly hands." He teased playfully. She gave a mild scowl, turning her gaze to their hands and tracing the contours with her eyes. Robin slowly let his fingers slip a fraction to the side of hers, causing their fingers to intertwine with each other. She gave him a questioning glance.

"Girly hands." He repeated with a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey guys**_

_**Hope you guys enjoy chapter 2! Thanx to those who gave their input, we appreciate it!**_

_**-SmokinLeech**_

_**CHAPTER 2:**_

To the Titans surprise the week went without a hitch, and usually quiet, not that they were complaining. They were able to spend a lot more time together, Robin especially, was finding himself spending more time in his dark friend's company, enjoying their simple chitchats and conversations. He always liked talking to the empath; the topics were always random, but each held significance to him.

He watched contentedly over his 'Time' magazine at Beast boy whining to a very annoyed Raven, who was trying to read the book he had previously stole. Silently smiling to himself.

"Pleeeeeeaase?" Beast boy begged, a hopeful look on his face as he prodded her shoulder gently in the seat next to him.

Seeing no response from her, he sucked in another breath of air, "pleee-"

"Beast Boy. Touch me again and you'll be eating through a straw for the next 3 weeks!" She seethed, black energy crackling around her.

Beast boy gave a small yelp and scooted away from her reach, but that didn't stop his whining.

"But I'm bored! …Blow something up!" He pleaded from a safer distance, eyes lighting up.

"If you don't keep quiet, I'll blow _you_ up." She snarled, giving him a side-ways glare, making the colour drain from Beast boy's face.

"I'd pay to see that!" Cyborg called out from behind the control panel enthusiastically, laughing at the traumatized look on the changeling's face.

"Friend! Would you really-" But Starfire was cut short by the high pitched scream of the alarm as the room flashed red.

They all crowded around the control panel where Cyborg was busy hitting in different keys. "The signals coming from the South side of town." He stated, staring at the screen and typing in various digits at the same time.

Robin's eyes narrowed, turning to his teammates.

"Titans, you know what to do!"

TTTTTTT

"EEE!" Starfire squealed as the huge maroon coloured blob heaved a bus from the side of the road, holding it above his head, about to throw it at her.

"Ya might wanna put that down and back away if you know what's good for ya." Cyborg yelled aiming his sonic cannon at Plasmus.

The creature gave a high pitched shriek, before lunging in his direction but was stopped mid way as two huge masses of concrete road; encased by dark energy, rose on either side of him and slammed closed, separating him into smaller maroon bits.

"Woot! You made a 'Plasmus sandwich' outta him!" Beast boy cheered appearing by her side, but his excitement disappeared as they saw the bits of scattered goo forming together again, leaving Plasmus in his prior state.

"Oh great." He sighed, changing into one of his animal forms.

Robin was about to lunge again when something caught his attention in the corner of his eye, stopping him in his tracks.

Cyborg; seeing his leaders reaction, turned in the direction Robin was looking. "Are those…"

"Slade bots." his leader finished for him, feeling his hands tightening into fists at his sides, jaw clenched.

The bots ran quickly with agility towards them, separating from their large group into smaller ones as they headed closer.

Robin shot his head side ways to Cyborg. "You, me and Beast boy will take these guys." Then flung around, "Raven, you and Starfire take care of Plasmus. Go!" Springing into action, he took out his bo-staff and leaped at the opposing threat, Beast boy and Cyborg close on his heels.

Plasmus snarled fiercely at the two female titans as they launched their attacks.

No matter how hard the other three Titans fought, the bots just seemed to keep coming out of nowhere, striking from all directions, almost encircling them.

Cyborg's sonic cannon blew many of them away, but more just kept on coming, as with Beast boy, who tried to crush them in his dinosaur form.

Robin fought brutally, kicking and throwing punches with great intensity.

Slade bots meant Slade. But where was he? He always sent his minions to do his dirty work for him. The thought angered Robin further, as he plunged his staff through the chest of another bot.

A distant scream tore him from his thoughts, making him whip his head round to the source of the sound.

"Raven!" Only a few feet away, Plasmus had managed to crush Raven against an adjacent wall with his large appendage, forcing her further into the solid wall. All the while Starfire tried to render the creature with her star bolts.

The bots noticed his distraction and decided to attack, one thrusting its arms under his, catching hold of his upper arms and pulling sternly, yielding his movement, while two more caught his arms on either side.

In one quick movement, the bot that had appeared in front of him lashed out its claws across his chest, tearing the red fabric to pieces, leaving behind deep gashes.

The blinding pain dulled his senses, making him unaware of the sudden electric twinge in the back of his neck, as he tried to keep his eyes focused. He regained composure as a one of Cyborg's sonic beams zoomed past his face, causing the bot in front of him to plunge side ways into a pole. He managed to fling himself forward, hurling the restraining bots off of him, then taking them out with his bo-staff. He shot a cautious glance back to Raven who was trying to pick herself up off the hard concrete, Starfire still hard at work on taking down the worn-out Plasmus.

When he looked back to his foes he noticed they were dispersing, and retreating away. The fight wasn't over, why were they running away? Why did they even come in the first place? Even Plasmus had disappeared.

Why?

"Yeah that's right! Can't handle the heat!" Beast boy yelled triumphantly after them, the one whipping it's head around, making the changeling recoil, then watched it disappear with the rest.

"What was _that _about?" Cyborg asked confused, "You're right, something's up." Robin's eyes narrowed, thinking hard, then releasing his tension as Raven and Starfire made their way over to them, Raven trying to ease the pain in her chest with her hand.

"Friend Raven, are you sure you are okay?" The alien girl asked for the fifth time, floating close to her dark friend, worry in her eyes.

"I'm ok Star, Really." She tried to convince her.

Ravens eyes automatically traveled to Robin, seeing his chest.

"What happened to _you_?" She asked, taking a step closer, gaping at the long bleeding wounds across his chest.

"Dude! You're bleeding bad!" Beast boy commented.

Robin gazed down at his chest, yet all he could see was his blood, leaking heavily from his cuts.

"We need to get you back to the med wing pronto." Cyborg stated, standing in front of him.  
"What? No, don't worry, I'm…I…I mean I'm fi-" But he didn't manage to finish his sentence because the world around him suddenly spun, then left in him darkness.

TTTTTTTT

A bright light broke through the darkness, causing him to squint. His eyes took a minute to adjust to the brightness of the med wing. He gradually started to gaze around the large white room, then to his bedside only to see an empty chair. He gave a slight sigh; he had hoped that someone would be there…that maybe _she_ would be there.

The door opened suddenly making him jump. He looked towards it, a tired smile formed on his face.

"I see sleeping beauty has finally awoken." She teased with a smirk. He noticed she was carrying a small box of various medical supplies.

She made her way over to his bed, sitting in the vacant seat, placing the box on the table next to her.

"How are you feeling?" She asked more seriously with a concerned tone, looking at his bandaged chest.

"Better, not fantastic but I can't complain." His voice was low and husky due to the fact he had just woken up.

"You were cut pretty badly, those claws sunk at least half an inch deep, it took me a while to try mend the skin." She added with a little complaint.

"You should really stop getting yourself into these situations, Robin." The humor still evident in her tone.

"Comes with the package I'm afraid." He said trying to laugh, but the pain in his chest restricted him from doing so, so he merely smiled.

"So…what's in the box?" He asked curiously, trying to see what it contained.

"Just extra ointments and bandages I picked up from the pharmacy."

"I feel so special, you went all the way to the pharmacy for me." He commented in a friendly sarcastic way.

"You should, because now I have to put them on you." She said, rolling down his blanket to his waist, exposing his bandaged chest.

Her hands glided lightly across his chest, gently unraveling his used bandages, supporting him with a hand under his back so that she could take them off properly.

Looking down, he saw the dense cuts in his skin, still visible yet not as bad as they had been previously, though the thought of it's previous state still made his stomach lurch a little. Raven was dabbing a small cotton pad with some strong smelling orange liquid, which he knew would hurt like hell.

"It'll only burn for a second." She reassured him, sensing his uneasiness, comforting him with a smile.

"If you say s-Ah!" He winced as the liquid came into contact with his wound.

"Now who's girly?" She played with slight laugh Robin picked up. Her laugh was light and pleasant, it was nice to hear it, even though it was so rare.

She continued to apply the different ointments and other concoctions to his cuts, then gently wrapped him securely with a new bandage.

Once she had finished she started to put the little bottles and Band-Aids back into the box when Robin placed his hand gently on top of hers, taking her by surprise, making her look up at him.

"Thank you."

"Its…my pleasure." She replied, slightly taken aback.

"Rae…I…" But Cyborg's entrance into the room interrupted him, making Raven pull her hand back.

"You're awake, how u feelin'?" He asked coming to stand next to where Raven sat.

"Well I survived Ravens 'treatments' so I think I'm okay." He exchanged looks with Raven.

"Good to hear," Cyborg replied with a laugh, eyes scanning over Robin's chart. "Looks like your vitals are good, you should be free to go in a couple a' days. And that doesn't mean once I've left."

Raven rose from her seat, "Guess I should go and order the pizza's now, we don't want another repeat performance of a hungry Beast boy."

"Oh! Extra pepperoni on mine, 'ay Rae." Reminded Cyborg.

"Ok, and the usual for you?" She gestured towards Robin, catching his eye.

"Yup." He held her gaze.

She nodded, then turned to leave, walking swiftly past Cyborg, out the door.

He felt his smile fade, as he cast his gaze to his lap.

"You okay?" Cyborg asked his injured leader.

"Uum…yeah…I'm just thinking about today. Something wasn't right."

He said seriously, looking from his lap to Cyborg.

"Yeah, I know what you mean, they gave up too easily." Cyborg said, furrowing his eyebrows in deep thought.

"I'll bet my life that Slade has something planned. He must have been the one who told them to retreat. But why?" He asked out loud, but more to himself.

"Well, what ever their mission was, they must've accomplished it." Cyborg commented.

"What _was _their mission?…" This thought bugged him; he hadn't seen them do anything besides fight. They didn't steal anything…

"Let it go for now, all you need to worry about is getting better." Cyborg commanded, patting him on the shoulder, before turning to leave and adding, "So just get some rest." Closing the door behind him.

TTTTTTTT

Raven came 20 minutes later with his pizza in hand, setting it on his bedside table.

"Large pepperoni pizza with mushrooms and no olives." She added, sitting back in her previous seat, with her own pizza on her lap.

They talked for a long while, discussing strange things from pizza toppings to what they thought the future would hold for each of them, laughing here and there from time to time.

He found himself often tuning out, as he watched her speak, he no longer heard her words, yet he watched her intently; her deep violet set eyes captured his own through the mask. Her gentle mouth and soft lips, how they formed their words and how their tips curved up when she smiled.

"Robin?" Raven asked noticing he was staring.

"Huh? Oh! I…Uuh…" He stumbled, feeling a heat in his cheeks.

"I should probably let you get some sleep, you could really use it."

She took the empty pizza boxes as she went, then turned to face him. "You know, Robin. If you need anything, you can…well…you know where to find me." She added quickly, then disappeared out the door.

He smiled to the door. "I will."

TTTTTTTT

A few hours had passed by with not a wink of sleep, he had too much on his mind, and it wasn't about Slade.

He couldn't seem to get Raven out of his head, his chest still tingled with her soft touch…or maybe that was the disinfectant. Whatever it was, it was plaguing his mind.

He couldn't remember the first these…Feelings had first emerged, when he suddenly felt a bit closer to his dark teammate.

He knew what Batman had said long ago made sense. Never get too evolved with your teammates, it can only lead to problems. But…couldn't this be an exception? No one had noticed the change between them, maybe Raven hadn't realized it either…But she did, didn't she? His feelings couldn't be just one sided could they?

No. There was something about the way she looked at him, something new in her touch.

Was it even possible to consider…

The thought of Raven being with him made his stomach twitch. Being allowed to hold her to him, to run his fingers through her violet hair, to kiss her as much as he liked.

His smile formed again, he really wanted to know how it would feel.

With that, he swung his legs over the side of the bed, wincing as he stepped onto the floor, chest tight.

He didn't really know what he was doing, but he was driven now, mind buzzing. He quickly grabbed a plain shirt laid out over the chair for him, not bothering to button it in his haste as he made his way out of the med wing.

Once he was drawing closer to her room he started to slow his pace, running what he would say to Raven through his head, his arguments sounded reasonable. When he looked up he was facing her door, his breathing was jagged and rough, he felt nervous. Could you blame him?

He laid a hand to rest on the cold steel of the door, thinking before curling his fist, raising it slightly, and knocking.

After a few moments of fumbling noises he heard within the room, the door finally slid open to reveal Raven in her nightgown that fell just above her knee, her hair ruffled slightly, and her eyes tired and questioning.

"Robin? What-"

"Can I come in for a second?" She could hear the seriousness in his voice; she nodded, stepping aside so that he could enter.

He had just walked in on Raven in a nightgown…this was going to be difficult.

"Rae…I…" He didn't know where to start, suddenly all his Sauvé, prepared words had left him.

She walked closer to him. "Is your chest hurting at all? Do you need anyth-"

"N-no, nothing like that. I just…Rae, there's something I need to…I was thinking…" He stumbled further as his eyes accidentally trailed down, noticing the lace on her white attire beneath the black gown, then snapping his eye back to her questioning face, hoping she hadn't noticed.

"Did I ever mention that you smell like cinnamon? Its…nice." He added, voicing his thoughts, then realizing his stupidity, he cringed.

"Robin, it's three o'clock in the morning. Just say what you have to say, so we can both get back to bed." She sighed, rubbing her eyes.

His tongue was in a knot, nothing he said made sense, he could only think of one thing to do that could explain to her.

Before he realized his actions, he took her lightly by the arm and pulled her close, pressing his lips down onto hers, just holding her to him, unmoving. He felt her go rigid beneath him, and after a moment pulled away from him, her eyes wide, now fully alert.

"Robin…no…" She breathed, as she felt out of breath.

He stared at her disbelieving, his vision of holding her close and being with her seemed to shatter right in front of him. He had been hoping for her to leap into his arms and kiss him back.

"W-why? Why not?" He whispered in a low voice.

"We're teammates, Robin. We can't be anything more than that." She spoke quieter, trying to convince not only him but also herself.

"But…Why?" He repeated, sounding like a child, he knew she was right, but he didn't want to admit it. He usually kept his grip on things, but this was different.

"Robin, you _know_ why!" she said raising her voice slightly, "It's too dangerous. What would the team think?"

"Its none of their business what we do, Rae!" Matching her tone. "Yes, it might be dangerous…but we can deal with it." He tried to reason, stepping closer to her.

"Do you really believe it'll be that simple?" She asked him shaking her head a little, folding her arms across her chest.

"What about…" She paused for a minute, then looked him in the eyes. "What about me and my…heritage.' She ended in a whisper.

"Don't you think that if I was worried about that I wouldn't be standing here?" He smiled gently, taking another step forward.

"You know as well as I do that it just can't be! There's…I mean…we just…we just can't!" She snapped.

Why was he making this so hard? She was trying to do what was best for both of them, they had already taken it too far.

"Please Robin, just leave it." She tried to calm herself, but he didn't move.

She stared angrily at his stern face, her frustration rising.

"Robin! Just-" But she was interrupted by him as his arms encircled her waist, pulling her gently to him, once again capturing her lips.

His lips felt as if now they were now expertly acquainted with hers, his feelings were expressed through his kiss. She could feel her body lose its tension as his hands caressed her back and supported her against him.

Without warning, the glass on her bed side table shattered into pieces taking both birds by surprise, causing Raven to push away from him.

"Do you need any more reasons, Robin??" She breathed quietly, slight anger tailed with regret lacing her voice, her eyes on the floor. "I'm not made for this." Her voice was shaky and her breathing uneven. Her hands reaching up to cover her bowed head.

"Raven…You…"

"Please just…go." She stopped him with her hand, turning her back to him.

He stared at her back for a minute, before sighing softly, and quietly exiting her room, the door shutting firmly behind him.

His footsteps echoed loudly as he walked in silence down the empty passage. Her arguments made sense…but he just couldn't let her go, especially not now that he knew, for sure this time, she did have feelings for him.

His mind kept traveling to those few seconds ago; he had held her…kissed her. He subconsciously licked his lips, happy to find her taste still lingered there.

He remembered the look on her face when she saw the glass break, the frustration in her eyes. Her emotions always restricted her from even simple pleasures. It wasn't a fair curse for her to bear, but he wanted to be the one to bear it with her, he didn't care how slow they would move, just as long as they were together.

He finally reached his room, sliding off the shirt and easing himself into bed, running the events that had just occurred, over and over in his mind before sleep finally overtook him.

TTTTTTTT

_**Enjoy it? Share your thoughts! **_

_**Look out for chapter 3!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**We were gonna give you a 10 page thank you note!... but we lost the note. So to sum it up: THANK YOU FOR READING AND REVIEWING! xxx**

**Awsomness…**

**FISHSTICKS!**

**SmokinLeech**

_**CHAPTER 3**_

The floor in Robin's research area was littered with files, loose pages and various criminal records coming from every direction. He stumbled over a few stray boxes as he made his way over to his desk. "Dammit!…" he mumbled annoyed as he attempted to arrange the mess of papers on his desk. It had been a while since he had tried to clean up, and this was evident by the state of the room. He was gradually finding it hard to work in a mess. He had just finished sorting out a stack of papers and neatly setting it in his desk drawer, when he heard the familiar sound of his computer screen coming to life behind him.

"Hello Robin." The all too familiar voice interrupted his thoughts making his shoulders go stiff and his jaw rigid.

"Long time no see, I heard you in particular suffered quite a beating from my minions." A evil, mocking smirk evident in his gruff voice.

"What do you want, Slade?!" Robin snapped, still not facing him.

"I was just curious to see how you Titans were, especially…you two birds." The last part causing Robin to whip around to face his enemy's face, stretched across the large screen. An unseen crooked grin appearing on Slade's face behind the mask, seeing Robin's reaction.

"What are you getting at?" Robin spoke in an icy voice, trying to stay calm.

Slade gave a small, throaty laugh, "I was merely curious as to how things were going between you, that's all."

Robin's face said nothing, neither did he. He just stared. Silently baffled by Slade's knowledge of them. How much did he know?

"I take it by your silence that things are a little unsteady."

"What is it you really want?!" His anger raising along with his voice.

He let loose another deep, throaty laugh. "In time Robin, in time."

And with that, the screen went blank, his own reflection looking back at him.

A fist slammed down onto the desk, causing his previously organized papers to scatter.

How the heck did Slade know about that? The other Titans didn't even know. He knew Slade had a way of finding things out, but to know about him and Raven…?

He sighed frustratedly, rubbing his temples. Until he knew more about just how much Slade knew, he wouldn't tell Raven. He didn't want to put more on her mind. He knew he was probably being selfish, but he didn't want to put more pressure on their already fragile relationship.

TTTTTTTT

"Ok dudes. Get ready for the most extreme…most freakishly weird…movie night extravaganza!!…so. What you guys wanna watch?…how about… 'ATTACK OF THE BLOOD SUCKING PORPOISES- THE MOVIE!!' " Beast boy finished, getting blank stares from the three Titans sitting on the couch facing him.

"We already had to sit through that three times last week. There's only so much of your squealing we can take!" Cyborg groaned. The changeling crossed his arms and pouted.

"Friends, do you not think that maybe we could perhaps watch a romance movie?" Starfire asked hopefully. 'Attack of the Blood Sucking Porpoises' reminded her too much of home.

Beast boy scrunched up his nose, "Ew. I don't wanna watch two people going all 'lovey-dovey' on each other, acting like a bunch of love birds," Beast boy replied in disgust, unaware of his ambiguity. Raven, who had been silent throughout the whole conversation, suddenly perked up from behind her book.

"But…it is all about love and togetherness! Thee unexpected bond formed between two people, like salt to pepper, mustard to food!" Starfire's eyes went glazy as her mind traveled off, a dreamy smile appearing on her face.

Raven found herself reading the same line over and over on her page. Her thoughts going back to what had occurred four nights ago.

"How about 'Alias Contract'. That's got some romance, it's part horror, and it's filled with butt kick'n robots in it!" Cyborg quipped, appealing to all the Titans senses.

"I'm up for that!" Beast boy agreed, "It's even got some martial arts for…Hey! Where _is_ Robin anyway?"

The team looked around, with the exception of Raven who already knew he was still in the same place he'd been for the last four days.

Was he mad at her? He had gotten the courage to come and confront her, but she had rejected him. But she had explained her reasons, it wasn't that she didn't _want _to be with him, it was more the fact that she _couldn't_.

"Raven, don't you wanna go find out where he is?" Cyborg asked her bringing her out of her thoughts.

"I will more than happy to find him." Starfire added, starting to rise from her seat next to raven, but Raven stopped her.

"That's alright Star, I'll do it. I have an idea where he might be." And with that she fazed out the room.

TTTTTTTT

A small knock came at the door, Robin rose to open it, only to see those haunting amethyst eyes staring at him.

"Hey." He started meekly.

"We're watching a movie, and the other Titans were asking where you were." She said simply.

Just the others? He thought to himself.

"Oh, okay. I'll be down in a second, just have to finish up here." He said, a plaguing thought tugging at the back of his mind.

"Alright, I'll tell them you're on your way." She turned to walk a way when he stopped her as he spoke. "Rae…"

She looked back at him curiously.

"Rae, I'm sorry about the other night, I didn't mean to just…spring it on you…" His eyes trailed down to the floor.

He stayed silent, not knowing what to say.

"But I like you Rae, I really like you." His face came up to meet her calm expression. "I just wanted you to know that."

"I…like you too." She said quietly with a shy smile, though it faded as she started again. "But we still-"

"I know there are things holding you back, but I'm willing to try, if you are." He stated, looking at her levelly.

She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. "It wont be easy."

"Nothing ever is, Rae." He said smiling gently.

She looked from his face to the floor, then looked back into his eyes and slowly nodded, replying with a small smile of her own.

He didn't show it in his face but inside he was praising to the high heavens, his stomach tingling from his over enjoyment. He had been waiting so long for that response. He was so tempted to grab her in a big hug but managed to keep his cool. A big smile crept onto his face.

"I'm glad." He finally said.

"We…should probably get back to the group." She said with a slight embarrassed tone at her own shyness.

"Yeah." He said cheerfully, lightly touching her arm, as he strode next to her, intention of work flying out the window.

The door closed swiftly, the room left in darkness.

A small beeping echoed around the room, as a message lit up at the bottom of the screen, before disappearing.

'**Soon the birds won't be singing so sweetly.'**

TTTTTTTT

**Hope you enjoyed!**** Don't forget to leave your thoughts! xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEEEY!!! WHO STOLE MY FISHSTIX??!!...oh wait, there they are CHOMP **

**Ahem! Now that we've had our fill of tasty fishy goodness, thanx for all the reviews! Much appreciated. We have tried to the best of our abilities to correct any wretched errors! So ignore any stray ones! We'll update as soon as we can, so have faith!**

**Ok that about wraps it up in a water melon shell…Bye!**

**SmokinLeech**

**CHAPTER 4**

"I believe someone's birthday is coming up soon." Robin said in a playful tone to Raven, who was perched on a stool by the kitchen counter, him on the opposite side of her, leaning over with his elbows on the surface.

"Mmm…" She murmured into her tea as she raised it to her lips to take another sip.

"Quite a big one too," he added, watching her, his fingers knit together supporting his chin. "Eighteen. I remember what you gave me for my eighteenth." A hint evident in his voice.

"Really." Her expression stayed unchanged as she lazily looked up at him from her tea.

"Do you have anything in particular you'd want?" He asked casually.

"Not really," She replied in her usual tone.

"Are you sure…?" He said, leaning closer, "There must be something you want." A naughty little smile played on his features.

"Nope." She said simply, strumming her fingers on the side of the cup.

He eyed her suspiciously for a minute, silently bothered at the lack of information he had received.

She sensed his slight frustration through their bond. She smiled and set aide her cup, "Really Robin, you don't have to buy me anything."

"But I would like to." He countered with another smile.

"Whatever you buy me I'd have to fake a smile anyway." She said grinning, making him laugh as he rose. He sauntered around the kitchen counter to stand behind her. He carefully encircled her waist with his arms, leaning his head on her shoulder, lips close to her ear.

"I'm sure I'll find something." He whispered playfully, then placed a light kiss on her cheek, leaving her slightly pink as he walked out the room.

TTTTTTTT

He lay on his bed lazily in the dull light of his lamp in his dark room, arms behind his head as he gazed at the ceiling. Thoughts kept buzzing in his head, especially ones of Raven, she seemed to be in his head a lot lately.

Robin had noticed that over the last two weeks the bond between Raven and himself had become stronger and so had his confidence when he was with her.

She had become more accustomed to his touch, feeling comfortable with him.

Subconsciously he stretched out his left arm in front of him, reaching towards the roof, causing the sleeve of his nightshirt to slide downwards, exposing his arm. His eyes were drawn to the marking left on his skin.

He gazed at the ones Raven had pointed out, when she had traced them with her finger. He recalled that familiar sensation of her touch on his arm.

Until he came down to his elbow, a certain scar catching his eye. The one Slade had given him.

His brow furrowed, as he laid his arm by his side.

Scars were so permanent, as Slade also seemed to be.

The mercenary's last words to him echoed in his mind, making him go rigid.

It bugged him greatly knowing that his foe knew the intimate details of his life.

He turned his head to the side to view the clock on his bedside table.

'2:30 AM' He decided to call it a night…or morning. He would have to wake up early to get things organized for Raven's birthday; he was planning to make her breakfast, which would require him to get up earlier than her…which was pretty early.

He rolled over onto his side to turn off the light, and eased into a peaceful sleep.

TTTTTTTT

She was woken by a knock at the door and a familiar voice calling from outside it. "Room service." He piped in a cheery little voice. She rolled her eyes, laughing to herself as she called to him to come in.

The breakfast itself was actually pretty good to her surprise, seeing him give a smug smile at how much she enjoyed it.

After breakfast the Titans showered their gifts onto her; Starfire producing another Tamaranian ritualistic item, Cyborg and Beast boy combining gifts to buy her a various set of books she liked, which had taken them a long time to find. Robin informed her that his present was still to come, making her curious.

They decided to go out during the day, venturing to a few places Raven enjoyed visiting, Beast boy trying to make jokes throughout the day. She found herself easing into the social situations more, even smiling at some of Beast boy's jokes. She assumed it had something to do with Robin. Ever since being with him she found herself…happier. He had a positive effect on her, managing to make her feel secure and wanted.

After their long day out, they arrived home and carried on as usual. As she approached her room, lying in front of her door was a single, purple tulip. She picked it up, holding it softly in between her fingers, taking in the sent. She noticed a small note was neatly attached to the stem. Opening it she recognized the scruffy handwriting inside.

'**Meet me on the roof at 7:30.**

**P.S. Wear something warm.' **

TTTTTTTT

She opened the door to the roof slowly, eyes adjusting to the darkness. She saw his frame illuminated slightly by the candles that were placed around where he sat.

"You look nice," he said raising and making his way towards her. As he came closer to her she could see he was wearing a dark olive coloured jacket with a black top and jeans.

He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace. After a moment his hand traveled down her shoulder to take her hand in his own, leading her to the blanket he had laid out, surrounded by candles. She noticed that the candles smelt like cinnamon.

He pulled her down to sit next to him, still holding her hand.

"Looks like you went to a lot of trouble." She noted appreciatively.

"It's nothing fancy." He shrugged with a grin.

She noticed his silent gloating.

A cold wind whipped around her shoulders making her shiver, making her regret wearing an off the shoulder jersey. Robin saw this and chuckled.

"Didn't I say bring something warm?" Taking off his own jacket and wrapping it around her bared shoulders.

"I…wanted to wear something…nice." She struggled with the last word, feeling slightly embarrassed. He grinned warmly at her, his thumb stroking the back of her hand gently.

"Well, you've managed to do that very well." Opening his mouth slightly to give her a toothy grin. But his face suddenly changed, as if remembering something. He dug his hand into his jeans pocket and pulled out a long slender velvety box, his warm smile appearing back on his face as he handed it to her.

"Happy birthday, Rae."

She took it slowly, pulling the navy ribbon off of the matching blue box. She looked at him one more time before opening it, her fingers pulling it open, her eyes widened slightly.

Inside lay a sterling silver chain with a delicate silver heart and engraved in delicate curvy writing, was her name.

She looked from the necklace, to Robins face and back again, quite stunned.

"Robin…it's…"

"Not much." He finished, "But I thought it would suit you."

He took the necklace from the box, and motioned to put it on her.

She turned her shoulders for him, taking a hand to lift up her hair, his hands brushing against her collarbone as he placed the necklace around her neck.

She turned back to him, a genuine smile gracing her lips, her eyes lighting up. "It's beautiful. Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." He breathed, grateful she approved, still taking in how entrancing she looked, especially by candlelight.

She leaned her head against his shoulder as they gazed out over the tower edge, to the distant city, amidst the darkness of the night.

A hand slinked behind her, under his jacket, coming to rest on her side.

They sat for a time in silence, just like that.

Raven unexpectedly reached up a hand to Robins opposite cheek, holding it there, as he looked at her in surprise. Her fingers took in the texture of his skin, meeting at the corner of his mask. The fabric was slightly rougher than his skin, she noticed as he leaned into her touch.

"What are they like?" She asked so quietly.

"What?" He asked, quite confused by her sudden question.

"Your eyes. What are they like?" she specified in the same tone, her fingers stroking the fabric softly.

"Well, their…um…kinda…" He tried to find the words. He stopped for a second, thinking hard, then looked into her eyes.

"Maybe you should see for yourself." With that, his own fingers lightly took the corners of his mask, pealing off his disguise, the thing that had detached him from the world for so long revealing his full self, looking her deep in the eyes.

Raven stared wide-eyed, words escaping her. Looking back at her were eyes filled with a deep-set aquamarine green, dark rims encircling the orbs. His lashes a dark colour matching his ebony hair, making his eyes more open and warm.

Seeing his eyes completed his face, and looking at him now was as if seeing him for the first time.

She had always known Robin was very attractive, but his eyes added something, she found herself drawn into them.

"You look very shocked." He said apprehensively, seeing the way she gaped.

"…I just…your eyes." She stumbled in a marveled tone, still gazing into their depths.

"Something wrong?" He asked concerned.

"No…their amazing." She answered, her hand returning to his face.

He placed his hand over where hers rested, feeling her cool skin.

"But yours are beautiful." He leaned a little closer to her face, until he could feel her breath.

The smell of the cinnamon candles seem to fade out as his own musky scent filled her senses due to their proximity. Her eyes switching between his eyes and his lips as she leaned in with him. They were merely inches apart, his breath warming her lips.

"I've always wondered." he whispered onto her lips.

"What?" she breathed.

"If you taste like cinnamon too."

He closed the distance between them in a swift movement, pressing his lips against hers. The hand on her side tightened around her and pulled her closer to him until their chests were pressed together, his other caressing her neck. Her hand traveled over his shoulder to the nape of his neck, the other tangling itself in his dark hair. Her head tilted up a little as she licked his bottom lip, taking him pleasantly by surprise. She opened her mouth slightly to take in a breath; he took this as an initiative to fill the gap between her lips. Tilting his own head for easier entrance.

Her warmth welcomed him, allowing him to venture further.

The candles around them suddenly scattered in all different directions, leaving them in darkness, taking the two by surprise.

"We'll work on that." He laughed playfully, voice slightly hoarse. She was glad he couldn't see the blush forming across her cheeks as she turned her head away from him, feeling embarrassed.

"Sorry." She mumbled the apology. She could feel his eyes on her as he reached a hand out and turned her face back to him, leaning over and kissing her on the forehead.

"Don't be." Inside he was feeling pleased he had caused her to react.

She laid her head beneath his chin, listening intently to his heartbeat, going back to their prior position. They stayed in each other's arms until late into the night.

TTTTTTTT

His eyes felt heavy, as he had been staring at his computer screen for the last few hours. His fingers sore and somewhat numb from all the typing.

Robin was starting to get agitated. Slade hadn't contacted him since the last time they spoke, which was about two weeks ago. There was no sign that Slade was planning anything, but was there ever when it came to Slade? Still, Robin didn't fail to keep his defenses up. He always wanted to be a step ahead of things, but Slade made it difficult for him to do so.

His face fell into his hand, closings his eyes for a moment, knitting his brows together as he let out a defeated sigh. He opened his eyes again, tilting his head sideways seeing his mug of coffee sitting on a clump of papers. The empty cup was still warm.

It had been a pleasant surprise to see Raven standing outside his door when he opened it, holding the cup of coffee she had made for him.

"Two sugars, right?" she asked, handing it to him.

"Perfect. Thanks." He had replied, giving her one of his large smiles.

People who didn't know Raven would probably think she was cold and unwelcoming, but if they got to know her, as he had, they would find she had a very caring nature, always thinking of others before herself.

And she made no exception with him.

The Alarm made him jump, the map of the city illuminating the screen in front of him. An all too familiar 'S' symbol flashed fiercely, making Robin immediately tense as he scowled at the screen.

He started to rise, his instinct telling him to find her. He hurried towards the door, coming to a stop as she suddenly appeared.

"Rav-"

"It's Slade." She finished for him, her voice completely serious.

He nodded and followed the empath out of the room.

TTTTTTTT

**OOOOOOOOOKAAAAAAAAY, if you enjoyed it as much as we enjoyed our fishstix, then please review! 3**

**:3**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Bye! …what? We wanted to be different. . **_

_**Here's the next chappie! It's quite a looooong one so we advise you to go to the bathroom now. **_

_**AND …be waaaaarned. Not for 'sensitive' readers :3**_

_**Well, this is basically the key point of the story, so ENJOY THE EPICNESS! **_

_**.:SmokinLeech:. **_

**Chapter 5**

The Titans arrived to an empty scene. The signal had come from Pier 11, down by the docks.

The Titans stood their ground, each in battle mode. Yet there was no sign of Slade or his minions. Robin eyed the scene around him carefully, listening intently for any sound.

After a moment he turned to face the other four Titans. "I think we should split up, we can cover more ground." But just as he had given the order no sooner had a blur of black surrounded them in an instant, causing the Titans to spin around to face at least two hundred Slade bots circled around where they stood.

"Titans, GO!" Robin commanded, launching an attack. The bots moving at the same time, yet in a flash, their claws bared at their sides as they leaped at the Titans.

Each sprung into action, taking on as many as they could at a time.

Starfire hauled star bolts at the bots, using her super human strength to crush them.

Beast boy charged as he transformed into his gorilla form, taking them out with swings of his fists, and barely missed the blue sonic waves shooting past him as Cyborg blasted the black blurs.

Ravens hands seethed with black energy as she picked up large crates surrounding the docks and sent them careening into her opponents, sending them flying in various directions. One flew at her from behind, claws out stretched, when she incased it in her energy, ripping it apart. She sent black beams flying at a few more that came at her.

Robin pulled out his bo staff and leaped upwards, slamming down onto the mechanized villains with great force. "Where's Slade?!" Robin demanded, slamming his fists through their chests, ripping off their limbs with great anger, Slade was still nowhere to be seen.

Out of impulse, he turned briefly now and then to look for her, checking she was alright, though this sometimes was used to the bots advantage, getting a few kicks and punch in when his attention faltered for even a slight moment.

Raven too, found her eyes searching for him, on occasion catching his eye.

Yet she was caught off guard as a black blur came streaming towards her and leaving a shallow cut and tearing her cape by her shoulder causing her to wince in pain, and stumble backwards.

"Raven!" Robin yelled, causing him to get sucker punched in the jaw, but he countered by ramming his staff through its stomach and tearing it out again, the bot falling harshly to the floor.

He ran towards her, grasping her arm, a concerned look on his face.

"Are you okay?"

"Robin, I'm fine. Keep your focus." She stated, sending an approaching bot against the wall.

"Right." He said reaching again for his staff, and leaping back into battle.

Robin searched again, eyeing into the shadows for any sign of Slade, but to no avail.

"Where is that Physco anyway?" Cyborg shouted to Robin, trying to avoid sharp claws.

Robin had been asking himself the same question. With a growl he whipped around, grabbing one of Slade's minions and slamming it against the wall, pinning it down. "WHERE. IS-"

"I'm right here, Robin." The deep throaty voice echoed from the nearby alley, causing the other Titans to freeze and face the source of the voice.

"Slade." Robin seethed through gritted teeth, dropping the bot to the floor to face his mortal enemy.

The masked figure slowly appeared out of the darkness, his frame illuminated by the glow of the dock lampposts. He looked casually from one Titan to the next, bringing his gaze back to Robin, an unseen crooked smirk forming beneath his mask.

"Happy to see me?" He taunted in a low voice, edging slightly more out of the shadow he emerged from.

"What's the real reason you're here?" Robin spoke fiercely, his tone aggressive, keeping his fighting stance.

"Ah, straight to the point as always." His mocking tone unchanged. "I merely came to collect something." Lifting a hand, then shoving it forward, directing more of his minions that appeared behind him toward the Titans.

The Slade bots kept the other Titans busy, while Slade picked his battle with their leader.

Robin leapt at Slade, his bo staff aimed at his head, but with no effort at all he managed to whip it out of Robins hand and punched him side ways, causing him to stumble. His evil eye watching as Robin kept sending furious attacks his way, but with no result.

"So, how's your little birdy?" Slade spoke in a monotone voice as he deflected Robin's punches with ease.

Robin made a furious growling noise at the back of his throat, jaw clenched tightly. He kicked off the ground and managed to sideswipe Slade in the head making him stagger a little, yet he managed to correct it with a loud 'crack!' his eye narrowed at Robin.

"Now, now, it was only a question." He spoke low and dangerously. "I see she looks in good health."

He couldn't stand this man speaking about her that way, it made him furious. His anger seemed to be getting the best of him as he swung another punch to Slade's face but was stopped mid-way by his iron grip, wrenching Robin's hand backwards painfully. Slade smirked, seeing he had hit a nerve…a weakness? Either way, it was becoming a useful tool, just as he'd planned.

Robin tried to force his hand away, but Slade held firm. Aiming his sights at the dark empath as she used her powers to fend off upcoming foes.

"She really is quite a fine young woman." He spoke just loud enough for Robin to hear. He was doing this on purpose, he knew he was, but Robin couldn't help letting his fury control him.

"Leave her out of this, Slade!" He spat.

"But she is already a part of it." He said with a dark sneer.

Robin paused for a second, eyes wide behind his mask, what did he mean by that? But before he could regroup himself, Slade lunged towards him, thrusting a fist into the centre of Robins already injured chest, making him cry out in agony, causing him to fall to his knees.

"This has been fun, Robin. But I think I'll just take what I came for and leave." A sinister look in his eye as he turned his attention to Raven, who was still fighting off his minions.

Robin's mouth opened, as he suddenly began to understand.

He tried to call her name, to warn her, but he couldn't move.

"-aven!" Was all he could manage, trying to suppress the pain burning in his chest.

Raven felt more than heard his cry; she turned quickly, her eyes searching for Robin, when out of nowhere, an iron-clad hand of one of Slade's underlings grabbed her across the chest from behind her, another hand clamping onto her mouth, cutting off her air supply. She tried wrestle away for a few seconds, panicking from the lack of air, eventually her eyes slid into the back of her head as she became unconscious.

Beast boy noticed this at the last split second; the bot picking up ravens limp frame, and jumping out of sight. "Raven! Dudes! They got Raven!" Beast boy cried to the remaining Titans.

Slade watched this, then turned to face Robin again, who was still trying to recuperate, forcing himself to his feet.

"We'll keep in touch." A throaty laugh echoing around the empty dock as he and the rest of his army vanished, leaving the four Titans in a state.

"NO! SLADE!" Robin slammed his fist into the concrete ground, his breathing quickening, his thoughts racing. Where had he taken her? Why had he taken her? What was he planning to do to her?

His hands clutched at his hair, chest burning, now not only from Slade's blow.

"We have to find her!" He yelled at his teammates, his breathing uneven and quick.

"But…we don't know where she is, Robin.' Cyborg tried, coming to help him up.

"Friend Cyborg is right, we do not know where to start searching. Perhaps we should go back to the tower, and try find a-" Starfire floated over to her leader, placing a hand on his shoulder, but he brushed her away.

"No! There's no time for that! We have to go now!" He didn't care about what was logical; he just knew he had to find her as soon as possible.

"Dude we all want to find her, but we first need a plan, and it'll be quicker once we know where to look." Beast boy added.

He stared incredulously at each of them, then scowled and started to walk away. "Well I'm going to find her, with or without you guys." They knew they couldn't stop him.

"Where do you want us to start?" Cyborg called after him.

Robin turned to face him, "search all the places Slade has been known to reside or any other sightings reported about where he might be." Robin replied, Cyborg nodded, a silent understanding between the two.

"Let me know if you find anything." He finished, turning around heading for his bike, each Titan leaving in opposite directions.

TTTTTTTT

It had been hours now, maybe days, he'd lost track of time, and still no sign of anything. Nothing. Not even a clue. He took few more turns and finally pulled over his bike to the side of the road. He roughly threw off his helmet, throwing his face into his hands. He was wasting time, but was at a loss of what to do.

No matter how he tried to blink away the drowsiness, it kept coming back stronger, dulling his much needed senses. The lack of food and sleep were beginning to take their toll on him, but he refused to quit until he found her.

Slade.

He had taken her easily from him, without even lifting so much as a finger. Robin felt so stupid. He could have done more, he could have stopped it. Whenever he was faced with a serious problem, she was always there to help him and encourage him. But now he seemed at a loss without her there.

He had tried to contact her so many times through their bond, but she wasn't responding. This made him more concerned. She longed for some idea of where she was…and he got his wish.

His communicator buzzed to life. He picked it up and flicked it open in one smooth movement, the person he most despised staring back at him.

"I told you I'd keep in touch." His voice cool and calm as always.

"Where is she, Slade!?" He yelled the only thing on his mind.

"Yes, I believe you've been on this little wild goose-chase for long enough." Slade uttered another throaty laugh, "Don't worry, you'll see you're birdy. But for now, it would be in your best interests to meet me at the vacant lot down town. I'll be waiting."

With that the screen went black. Robin snapped it closed aggressively. A trap. He knew it was going to be a trap. But if it meant being a step closer to finding Raven, it was worth the risk.

He kicked down the throttle of his bike, starting up the engine, speeding off down the deserted street.

TTTTTTTT

Again he was nowhere to be found at first sight. Slade seemed to stick to the shadows, but he was ready for him.

A slight noise to his left triggered his reflexes. In one swift movement he managed to pull out a bird-a-rang clutched tightly in his fingers until release, hearing a solid clunk. Out of the darkness fell one single mechanical bot, bird-a-rang pierced through its head.

He stared at it, silence reverberating around him, but his ears picked up another sound, many in fact. Before he could react, many more had appeared, even from above him, landing on top of him, pinning him down, claws digging into his skin. He struggled franticly, trying to kick them off of him, but to no avail.

"Right on time Robin, I'm very pleased." Slade's voice could suddenly be heard, but Robin couldn't see him. "I do apologize for this, its just part of procedure, you understand." Slade spoke coming into view as one of his underlings wrenched Robin's head up.

"I frankly don't think you're in any position to be making demands." Slade chided, nodding to his followers, as they pulled him off the ground, only to strike him at the back of his neck.

His sight faded, leaving only darkness.

TTTTTTTT

"…aah…" Robin breathed trying to focus his vision, his head lolling limply to the one side, finding it difficult to lift.

"Good. You're awake." Slade said, moving towards him into the light above where Robin was.

He tried to move his arms, but found them restricted by iron shackles chained on either side of his head, holding him in place, while his ankles were in much the same state.

The tall mercenary stood only a few feet away from him, looking at him curiously.

"Tell me…where she is." Robin spoke in a rough rasping voice, feeling quite weak, tilting his head upward slightly, the glare of the light shining from behind Slade, making only his large dark frame visible.

Slade's stare never left Robins face. "You're probably wandering what part she plays in all this." He turned back towards the darkness, returning soon after pulling behind him a tray of various what seemed like medical tools, clean and deadly.

Robin's eyes gazed over the contents of the tray, from what he could see from behind Slade's back, his mind too tired to react.

Slade casually ran his fingers over certain items, contemplating which suited his fancy. His hand reaching for a simple surgeons knife, holding up to the light as if inspecting, then bringing his gaze back onto Robin's stunned face as he began to realize.

"This will only get in the way." He approached, taking the collar of Robin's uniform in his fist, holding the knife by its edge, tearing it easily in one swipe down his front. "You remember the power I had received two years ago, part of the deal I had made with Trigon." Slade reminded Robin, watching him with a cautious eye. He carried on. "After I had become obsolete to him, I'd been stripped of them…you remember the rest."

Robin stared back at him, eyebrows furrowed.

"Well, I have found a way to retrieve those powers I once possessed.

With those back in my grasp, the possibilities are endless." Slade slowly lowered the knife to Robin's bared chest, seeing the visible chest wounds.

"But Trigon is dead. We destroyed him." Robin began, his throat dry. Watching the blade closely as Slade touched it to his skin.

"Yes. But his power still flows, through the veins of his offspring."

Robin's eye's widened, Ravens name formed on his lips as he attempted to speak, but was cut short by a piercing pain as Slade dug the sharp blade into his flesh, ripping open one of the wounds that was trying to heal.

"Raven." He finished for robin, another dark smile formed on his face.

"Don't…you…touch her!" He spat acidly, taking in sharp breaths as he tried to block the pain.

"I'm afraid I can't promise that. You see; the ritual entails certain…requirements." He stated plainly, drawing back the bloodstained knife, hovering it over the next long gash across his chest.

Robin looked at him confused. What exactly were these requirements?

"But you needn't worry about that at the moment." Once again shoving the blade deep into his wound, Slade dragged it slowly, adding pressure as he went.

Robin let out a loud jagged scream, trying to push himself away, yet the wall and shackles kept him in place, holding him firm, not letting go.

"Where…where is she??" He gasped after a time.

Slade made a simple 'hm' at the back of his throat. "Precious. Even in your suffering, the only thing on your mind is _her_. You knew I was leading you into a trap, yet you came nonetheless. Funny how love can cause a man to do crazy things." He taunted, flicking the knife through his fingers.

Robin lifted his head a little too quickly, making him feel light headed.

"Tell me, were you planning on telling your teammates about your…activities." Slade smirked at the last word.

Robin's eyes widened again. How could Slade possibly know what they were doing? "…I don't know…what…you're talking about." He spat, wincing at the effect of his outburst.

"Oh Robin, I think you do. Your little 'rendezvous' on the top of the tower was most amusing." Slade leered, his words tailed with dangerous humour as he saw Robin freeze, a look of alarm spread across his bruised face.

"H-how did…you know about that?" Robin's voice went quiet.

Slade reached over his tools once again, this time picking up a set of tweezers and using them to pick up a tiny circular object.

Robin squinted as he tried to see what Slade held. The tall man came closer, a hand reaching behind Robin's head, grabbing hold of some of his hair and wrenching his head up so that they were face to face.

"Remember your previous encounter with my minions? I instructed them to insert _this._" He held the object close to Robin's face.

"What is…"

"One of my gadgets. A listening device. Quite a useful little piece of equipment. Without this I might never have realized how your relationship had developed into something… less platonic." He spoke slowly, choosing his words carefully.

Robin suddenly recalled the intense pain he had felt in his neck after the robot had struck his chest, but he had brushed it off. No wonder Slade had known all those intimate details.

Slade again placed the knife lightly on his skin, making a trail of his blood that remained on the blade, as the re-opened gashes oozed out crimson liquid, some drops falling to the floor, the rest slid down his heaving chest.

"I…want to…see her!" Robin protested, feeling weaker. He'd come this far; he wasn't about to give up on her now.

Slade's eye narrowed deviously, lifting the knife and holding it under Robins jaw. He trailed it along without breaking the skin until he came to the tip of his chin, pushing the blade a little, making Robin wince and tilt his head up.

"Oh, you will. Soon." His voice still calm, even slightly amused now.

Pulling away the knife, he placed it back in its previous place on the tray along with its clean companions.

Robin's head began to spin; his mind became blurred along with his sight.

Slipping in and out of consciousness, the blood still pooled from his wounds.

"Very soon." The dark figure of the man before him became one with the white light behind him until Robin was unable to see anything, the blinding pain burning as his vision finally faded to black.

TTTTTTTT

When Robin opened his eyes, he found himself in a different room, similar to the one he had been in before. The room was in complete darkness, excluding the tiny bit of moonlight that reached him, from a small window located high in the wall. A shiver ran down his spine, the temperature of the room was much lower than the first.

Robin tested his arms and legs to see if he was able to move them, he found himself still restricted, but not against a wall. He felt a seat under him, which meant he was obviously bound to a chair. He looked down and squinted to see large metal clamps tightly fastening his wrists and ankles to the steel chair. His chest ached, the metal band across it not helping the situation as it dug into his uncovered, bloody wounds.

He let out an exhausted sigh, which echoed round the room. What was Slade going to do to him here? Was he planning to kill him? No. If Slade wanted to kill him he would have done so already.

His thoughts drifted to the person he had came here for.

He was really starting to worry about Raven, what was Slade planning to do with her? He had said he needed her for the ritual. If that bastard hurt her he would-

A mechanical screech caught his attention, heavy footsteps making their way towards him. The moonlight moved over Slade's body armor, making it glint in the darkness as he approached Robin, a chair in tow.

He casually planted the chair backwards directly in front of Robin, sitting with his arms crossed on top of its backrest, leaning forward slightly, a-lining his face closely with Robins.

His mask gave a menacing shine as it protruded into the light as he kept his gaze on his victim, his eye cast under a dark shadow, he stared, unmoving.

"Comfortable?" Slade spoke low, breaking the silence of the room.

Robin glared, eyes still adjusting to the darkness. "Tell me where she is." He spoke as firmly as he could manage, not resting until his question was answered.

"She's right here, Robin." With that Slade pulled out a small remote, using it to open a large shaft window on the ceiling a few feet away, beams of moonlight streaked through as it opened further.

Robin almost wrenched himself out of his seat as he saw her lying on a raised platform, some distance away from him, but still in clear view.

"Raven!!" He screamed, seeing her limp figure spread across her cloak that lay beneath her. She stirred, barely able to move.

"What have you done to her you bastard?!" Robin yelled at his mortal foe who had started to rise from his seat, casting it aside.

"I only gave her a few sedatives. Can't have her struggling now, can we?" Slade stated, "And I have included special wrist bands, these help immobilize any…power slips, shall we say." Enjoying the look of fear suddenly reaching Robin's face. "Now the real torture begins." His voice dripped with voracity.

"What are going to do to her??" Robin spoke shakily, eyes frantically looking from Slade to Raven and back.

The dark man pulled out a cloth, taking it to Robins face and gagging him whilst tying it tightly behind his head. He leaned into Robin's face, and spoke in the most terrifying voice he'd ever heard.

"You'll see." He straightened his back and started towards Raven at a gradual pace, walking around the platform and coming to a stop behind it, facing towards Robin.

"You see, Robin. For the ritual to work I need her. I need her body."

Robin watched helplessly as Slade eased onto the platform, moving his leg so that he was now kneeling over her.

Was Slade planning to do what Robin thought he was? His heartbeat rose further, his pulse quickening.

Slade continued, still looking at him. "It is a requirement for there to be contact."

Robin let out an enraged scream from behind his gag, trying to rip from his restraints, yet they held him firm no matter how hard he thrashed at them.

Slade smirked at this; he was going to make this as painful as possible for the flustered bird.

"I believe I'm going to enjoy this." He breathed, lifting a hand up to his mask. In one slow but swift movement, Slade removed it, placing it carefully to one side. To his advantage his face was still obscured in darkness. "You might too, as long as you behave." He whispered to the still Raven.

Robin stopped struggling as he watched this. Slade was there, his cover removed, but only out lines met his eyes.

Slade leaned over the woman beneath him. He watched as her eyes jadedly fluttered open, their amethyst colour giving life to her form. Her hair sprawled all about her; Slade could pick up the scent from his position above her. Robin's protests could still be heard, as Slade held Raven's chin between his fingers, examining her. Her eyes opened a little wider.

His stereotypical image of her with her usual sharp tongue and aggressive combat attitude seemed to dissipate as she lay vulnerably beneath him.

His eyes flashed back to where Robin was thrashing, catching his eye.

"I finally understand what caught your attention about her." Slade oozed, running a finger down her jaw, trailing down her neck, coming to a stop at the start of her leotard.

"MMMN!" Robin tried again, his muffled efforts not getting him anywhere as he saw Slade pull out another small blade from his pocket, its glint coming closer to Ravens body.

Slade placed the blade to the fabric, tearing it by dragging the knife down her body, exposing her under garments. Her breathing starting to quicken as his fingers played on her skin. "Slade…please…" She whispered wearily, fear in her eyes.

The cold seeped into her skin, goose bumps starting to form across her body as Slade led his fingers over her chest, sliding down over her bra. He gave an approving murmur at the back of his throat.

Raven's eyes followed his hands as he directed the blade under the centre of her bra, yanking it upwards snapping the fragile fabric open, leaving her exposed.

Something by her neck glinted in the side of Slade's eye. A small silver chain it seemed. Taking it in his fingers, he found the pendant with her name in-scripted on it.

"So _this _was his little gift." He noted, running it through his fingers, as it rested on her neck. "How precious." He added before gripping it tightly in his fist and yanking it from her neck, snapping its chain and throwing it towards Robin, making it land a few feet in front of him.

Robin's heart tightened as he stared at the broken chain, anger and pain filling his senses, closing his eyes as he felt them starting to burn.

She gasped as two hands dragged themselves down her bared body, pulling away the torn material. "Such soft skin." He purred.

She shut her eyes tightly, trying to block the feeling from her mind.

Raven's eyes opened suddenly as she heard a distinct scream coming from the right.

She managed to turn her head towards the hoarse sound; the faint out line of Robin was barely visible but definitely there. Panic was evident in her eyes as she breathed his name. "Robin."

It was faint but he heard it, she knew he was here, but he still couldn't help her. He pulled harder at the clamps, his wrists aching and chest burning. "Aa-en!" Was all that got through his muffle.

The black figure above her watched with mild amusement, eye flickering from one bird to the other. He leaned down until his lips touched her ear, "Yes. He's here. Watching." She froze. He was watching…this?

She felt sick, she could not stop the feelings of betraying him, even though she couldn't stop what was happening as much as she was desperate to. Slade was Robin's mortal enemy, yet here she lay, vulnerable to him.

She tried to lift a hand but Slade's iron grasp caught hold of it, shoving it back down harshly against the metal platform causing her to wince. "It would be best if you stayed still." He warned her quietly.

Slade sat up again, glaring down at her as he fixed his belt to what was necessary, eye narrowed, pleased at the pain he was causing the boy.

There was silence for a moment. Robin squinted trying to see what was happening, when his blood ran cold and all the colour drained from his face. The sharp sound of Raven's gasp echoed around the room, followed by a whimper.

Desperation ran through his body as he screamed out for her, screamed at Slade to stop, but Slade paid him no mind.

He felt his hot blood running beneath his gloves, down his hands as his skin tore, the iron clasps held on to him viciously.

Slade placed his hands firmly on the platform on either side of her head, keeping the distance between her and him. She could still feel his weight pressing down on her, her eyes burning as he forcefully pushed against her. She looked up at his face but all she saw was his dark figure, breath reaching her face, ragged and deep.

Slade moved his lips down to her chest, feeling her shiver beneath him.

Directing his words to robin, "These are places you only dream of being." Slade growled, heaving heavy breathes, his voice taunting a distraught Robin.

His insides screamed at him in rage, those were places only _he_ should be, not this monster!

His eyes fell anxiously to Ravens face; tears running down her face caught the moonlight. He was hurting her, he was mauling her, he was…raping her. His screams and yells just bounced off the walls, having no result, he screamed so hard his lungs felt like they were bleeding.

He watched helplessly as his worst enemy was taking the girl he loved, and he couldn't help her. Robin could feel his soul being torn apart, bit-by-bit as Slade's heavy breathing and taunts reached his ears, all the while Raven lay still, defenseless against him.

A final movement from Slade was followed by a sharp cry from Raven, her tears now streaming down her red cheeks. He bent low towards her ear whispering an incantation of some sort, in a different, rapid language.

Suddenly Slade's fists glowed a harsh red, small flames starting to erupt, growing larger and engulfing his arms. Sitting back up, Slade looked at his hands and grinned, forgetting a trembling Raven beneath him.

The flames then rose in a swirling blaze until they formed a perfect circle that came to rest around Slade's right hand middle finger. "Marvelous." He whispered in approval, his voice rough.

He hauled himself off of her, adjusting his belt back to normal. Sliding off the platform, he knelt down next to her head, speaking softly. "Thank you, Raven." He pressed his mouth against her neck. "I would love to do this again some time." He breathed with dark seduction.

He stood, grabbing his mask, replacing it on his face.

He headed slowly for the door, stopping just a few feet from a frantic Robin. "I've gotten what I wanted. And clipped your wings at the same time" He said maliciously.

"And you were right. She does taste like cinnamon." Closing the door behind him, leaving a menacing laugh ringing in Robin's ears.

After a moment of struggling, the clamps suddenly released their hold on him, sending him stumbling forwards on to the ground. He ripped off his gag and sprinted to Raven's still form.

"Raven!" He called frantically, seeing no reply as he scooped her up into his arms, clutching her closely. Using one hand he wrapped her cloak around her.

"I'm here, Rae." He shakily whispered into her ear as he wiped away a strand of hair. Her eyes eased open, eyelashes damp and her cheeks were flushed.

"…R…Robin." She breathed. His gentle touch almost unreal, the last few minutes were still freshly carved in her mind.

"I'm so sorry." He choked, tears filling his eyes, wiping away the moisture on her cheek with his thumb. "This was all my fault." He could feel a tear escape from behind his mask.

A wavering finger came to rest lightly on his lips, silencing him. "…no…" It was the last thing she uttered before her eyes closed and she lost consciousness again, her hand falling back onto her chest.

Robin hugged her fragile form against his, his wrists and chest burning.

Eventually he swooped her up and carried her out of the room. Slade had disappeared, his minions with him, the building was empty.

He managed to find an exit, taking a long deep breath as he took in the night air, ridding himself of the rooms scent. Looking around he realized they where in a foreign place. He turned around to face the gigantic building they had emerged from. His arms felt weak from the pain, but he still clutched onto her.

His bike was nowhere in sight and he was in no shape to walk. He stumbled backwards with Raven in his arms, back hitting the wall of the building as he slid down leaning against the concrete.

He sighed, eyes staring out ahead of him as he subconsciously ran his fingers up and down Raven's arm. He knew who he could call. Robin trusted Cyborg with his life; right now he could really do with his help.

Reaching for his communicator, he dialed in Cyborg's wavelength.

"Cyborg here." The voice over the device said.

Cyborg looked tired, the chirpy edge to his voice wasn't present anymore. A look of relief washed over his features as he saw who had contacted him.

"I found Raven. I need you to come pick us up." Robin's eyes avoided the screen.

"You did?? Where did you find her?" Cyborg asked, then looked concerned. "Is everything ok?"

"Just…come and get us."

Robin flicked his communicator closed, turning his gaze to his wounded bird cradled in his arms.

Her face was unusually white now, her lips no longer their usual lush colour. He supported her head with one of his hands. Looking closer he noticed her bottom lip was raw and swollen, she must've bitten her lip while…

His teeth gritted together, an unnatural sound coming from the back of his throat. That bastard. He wanted to make him feel the same pain he had caused Raven…and him.

He placed his hand against her cheek, her breathing shallow. He held her against his chest, resting his forehead against her own.

"It's ok, Rae. I'll get you home." He felt better talking to her, even though he wasn't sure she could hear him.

A car horn alerted Robin as Cyborg got out of the T-car, eyes wide in seeing Robin battered and bruised and a motionless Raven in his arms.

He strode quickly towards the two, crouching in front of them as his eyes worriedly looked into Robin's, searching for an explanation.

"We need to get her back to the tower." Robin stated firmly, his eyes not leaving Raven's face.

Cyborg nodded his head, helping him up by the elbow. He motioned towards Raven, offering to carry her for him but Robin stepped back and insisted on carrying her himself, his grip not relaxing at all.

He wanted to compensate for not being able…to help her; at least he could be there for her now.

The ride home was a silent one, Cyborg drove; while Robin sat at the back, Raven in his lap. Cyborg occasionally looked back at them in the rear view mirror. Something had definitely happened, but he knew that if Robin was going tell him, he would at his own pace.

TTTTTTTT

_**Review! …**__**please .**_


	6. Chapter 6

Greetings

_**Greetings! From the Florida Everglades!**_

…_**no, not really.**_

_**AHYWHOO! New Chapter!! **_

…_**so what are you reading this for! Read! Read dammit! Your wasting time! It's running away!!**_

…_**I feel like tacos.**_

_**.:SmokinLeech:.**_

**CHAPTER 6**

Cyborg followed on Robin's heels as he made his way to Ravens room.

He hung in the door way as he watched Robin lay Ravens unconscious form on her bed.

"Anything I can do? Don't you want to get something for your chest?" Cyborg asked helpfully, he decided he would ask for details later.

"That's alright, I got it." Robin seemed out of it, his attention still fully on her.

"Okay. But Robin-" Cyborg paused, causing Robin to look at him.

"If you need anything, let me know." Cyborg finished, receiving a nod from his leader. He left, the door closing quietly behind him.

He went over to her wardrobe cupboard, trying to find something…comfortable for her to wear as she still wore her torn uniform.

He rummaged around for a loose top or sleeping shirt, when he came across something he recognized.

He pulled out the long red T-shirt with a mixture of different patterns that he had once lent her, and was surprised to find she still had it, he gave a ghost of a smile as he closed the cupboards, heading back to her.

He slowly unwrapped her cloak he had tucked around her, a sharp pang in his heart as it revealed her ripped attire, torn down the front.

He removed and replaced her clothes as modestly as was possible, tucking her into the soft sheets.

He perched on a spot vacant next to her, his eyes filling with concern behind his mask.

His brow creased as he watched her lie motionless, such a distressed visage and her features tight with unrest.

How would she react if she woke with him here? She might feel awkward in front of him, she might feel violated if he stayed, or panic. Was he violating her space? Would he just make things worse?

There was no reason for him to be there, he didn't even know what he would say that would comfort her.

Maybe it was best if he kept his distance from her, he knew Raven liked to deal with things by herself, meditating alone usually gave her a calm mind. Him being there would only get in the way.

He doubted he could give her the comfort she needed, as it was his fault she had ended up like this in the first place. All her suffering was because of him, and that killed him inside.

She had reminded him of the dangers of a relationship, and he had promised he would protect her, and be there for her always.

But he hadn't. He had gotten so caught up in the fantasy world with her that they seemed untouchable; the dangers didn't seem real.

But reality had hit hard tonight.

They would try to pick up the pieces, like they always had. But this time the pieces were scattered all around.

What if Raven didn't _want_ to start again with him? Had this been too much for their relationship to take?

He wanted so desperately for everything to be okay, he wanted her to wake up and throw herself into his arms telling him she wanted them to move on together, that they could get through it together.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry that you got hurt. I want to make it right."

He reached a hand over to her face, his fingers smoothing out the tension around her eyes.

"But I don't know how." He whispered, worry straining in his voice.

"I'm in love with you…and that's why it hurts." He spoke shakily, taking her lifeless hand in his and squeezing it securely.

Slade's bands were still on her wrists; they wouldn't be coming off without some sort of hard ware tool.

Her skin was icy, he wanted to give his warmth but settled for tucking her hand back under her blankets by her side.

He started to rise, forcing himself to leave her be. He guessed he would wait for her to come to him when she was ready.

He sighed and walked out of room, the door closing behind him.

TTTTTTTT

She awoke suddenly, out of breath, her dream still fresh in her mind. Two large hands grabbing her, not letting her go.

She wiped away the moisture on her forehead as she took in deep breaths.

She looked around to find she was in her room, alone. There was no one here; she suddenly became very fearful, pulling her duvet closer around her. She was surrounded by darkness, she felt as if it were suffocating her. She had never feared the darkness before; she had once found comfort in it. But now was different.

She shut her eyes tightly as Slade's words ricochet in her mind, his voice clear, making her feel more vulnerable and frightened.

She attempted to light the candles around her room as she usually did but with no result, taking her by surprise. One of her hands traveled over her wrists, feeling the cold metal bands placed on each as she abruptly remembered. Slade had put these on her to stop her from using her powers, it made her helpless…useless.

She reached over to turn on her bedside lamp, it was giving light and casting shadows, catching objects on her shelves, their silhouettes creating fierce shapes.

She rolled over onto her side, huddling into a small ball, when she caught his scent.

She looked over her shoulder, hoping to see him there, hoping to feel him next to her, but he wasn't there. She realized the scent was coming from the shirt she was wearing. She nestled into the shirt, his smell comforting her, helping to calm her.

After a time she lifted herself carefully off the bed, staggering slightly towards the bathroom.

She started to run herself a bath, leaving the taps running. She stepped in front of the mirror, halting suddenly as her hand subconsciously trailed over the spot on her neck where Slade had placed his lips. The thought made her feel dizzy and nauseous as her vision went slightly hazy.

She got into her bath quickly, hoping the hot water would ease the sickening feeling.

She lay slightly submerged in the water, wanting the steam to lift away the aches and bruises of her body.

She felt her body sink, a heavy weight pinning her down. Slade's face stuck in her mind. She could feel his touch on her skin again, leaving its mark.

She grabbed for the soap, trying to wash the feeling away. Trying to wash any sign of him away.

She remained in the bath, until the water lost its warmth.

TTTTTTTT

"Friend Raven, are you awake?" The voice spoke from behind the closed door.

Raven's eyes merely stared at it. It wasn't him.

"Raven?" Starfire asked in a small, concerned voice.

She rose slowly, walking to open the door to face her alien friend.

"Friend, we have not heard much of you in five days and have become worried. Please, is everything alright?"

They obviously hadn't heard about it, he hadn't told them. She was grateful in some way.

"I…I don't know." Raven spoke softly and honestly, and hand tugging at her red T-shirt sleeve, looking at Starfire.

"Would you like to join us? We are going t-"

"No thank you. I appreciate the offer, but…I'd rather not." Ravens eyes stared at the floor as her teammate looked at her worriedly.

"…Is…Robin going?" She added quickly as an after thought.

"I'm afraid not, he is still in his research room. His behavior has been most peculiar since he returned with you, he has not been speaking to anyone."

She gave her dark friend a reassuring smile. "I do hope you feel better, friend raven." She gave raven one last look before floating back from the direction she came.

Raven closed the door and made her way back to her bed, sitting on the edge of it, looking out her window.

She wondered where he was, how he was. She longed for his company, but he never showed.

She was worried about him, she had had no contact with him for five days it seemed. Couldn't he have come to visit her at least once? Maybe then she wouldn't feel so discarded. Would he still feel the same about her, even after _that_? Unless…

Was he angry? Angry at her?

He was avoiding her, would being with her mean being with Slade? The man he hated most, the man who had stripped her of her dignity.

The only trace of him she had was the smell of him on his shirt she wore, but the smell was almost gone, making her feel more alone.

She felt pathetic, but all she wanted was for him to be there with her, comforting her, holding her in the dark.

The sky through her window was becoming darker due to the grey clouds.

She still sat and waited. She waited for him, even though she knew he probably wouldn't come.

TTTTTTTT

Robin's tired eyes met with the clock on his wall.

'01:38 AM'

He stretched his arms behind his head, letting out a loud yawn. He had worked non-stop for hours. Slade was out there somewhere. Robin wasn't going to stop until he brought Slade to justice.

There were thousands of questions racing in his mind about Slade's _ritual_.

And that ring, the one that suddenly appeared on his finger.

Slade claimed that he now repossessed the demon powers he once owned, making him a much more deadly force.

His hands clenched into fists as his memory once again recalled the past weeks events. His torture in the dark room, but was nothing compared to the pain he felt as he was made to watch…

His fists grew tighter.

Her face stayed in his mind, Slade's dark form above hers, his harsh breathing and growls against her tiny whimpers. And how he just sat there.

Unable to stop what was happening before him; unable to help her.

Since the moment he had left Raven's room, he had been working every waking hour in his research room, only stopping to eat and rest.

He hadn't made proper contact with the other Titans for a while, not fulfilling his duties as leader. When he did talk to them he found himself snapping or barking orders.

And Raven…

He hadn't seen her all this time. He would usually walk past her door, wanting to go in but thinking against it. Sometimes at night he would stand outside her door listening to see if everything was ok, noticing she always kept the light on. Maybe she had trouble sleeping.

Thinking of sleeping, it was about time he tried to.

Leaving the research room, he made his way to his own. He took off his weary uniform, changing into a plain white ¾ sleeved t-shirt and long black sleeping pants.

He climbed into bed, turned off the light and closed his eyes, trying to fall asleep.

…

His efforts at sleeping were being interrupted by a thought pulling at the back of his mind.

Annoyed, he rolled onto his side to check the clock, which sat contently on his nightstand.

'02:05 AM' He pulled his pillow over him head, groaning into it.

He gave a defeated sigh, finally giving up as he tossed of his blanket, swinging his legs over the side and got up.

Maybe some fresh air would help.

Exiting his room, he wondered down the empty hallways, passing by Raven's room and stalling for a second, seeing the light seeping out from underneath her door. Flicking his focus back to the reason he left his bed in the first place, he carried on down his path, coming to the long staircase leading up to the roof.

As he started to climb them he heard the distant sound of thunder the faint sound of rain getting louder as he reached closer to the roof door.

He came to the last step, taking hold of the cold handle, giving it a turn and opening it. Heavy rain was starting to pour down onto the roof.

The cold air refreshed his face as his gaze fell over the area. Suddenly something caught his eye, a flash of white, his eyes straining to see, and then growing large.

On the edge of the roof was Raven. She hadn't even noticed his presence, she seemed to be staring out at nothing, that pulling thought was suddenly a lot stronger, now he knew where it was coming from.

He stared at her curiously when he noticed her edging forward slightly.

Without thinking, he dashed towards her.

TTTT

Raven watched over the tower edge, looking down at the tiny lights below.

The cold whipped around her arms as she felt the light rain hitting down harder.

She felt the thin material of her nightdress cling to her skin, regretting abandoning Robin's warmer shirt after her shower.

Robin

He hadn't come. After five days he hadn't come to see her once.

He didn't care. She was no longer important to him. The thought made her eyes sting, she told herself she wouldn't cry, but it was becoming harder and harder.

She lifted her wrists so that she could see the bracelets adorning them.

They stopped her from using her powers, restricting her flight with it.

Her eyes traveled over the edge of the tower. She took a step forward to get a better view of what was below. Temptation whispered like a ghost to her.

The wind was knocked out of her as she was grabbed by the waist, two arms wrapping around, jerking her backwards, making her collide into something…someone.

"Raven! What do you think you're doing?!" Robin asked frantically, his fear turning into anger. Taking her by the arms and shaking her forcefully.

His glare faded as he saw her looking at him, her eyes wide and frightened.

"I…I'm sorry, Rae. I didn't mean to sound so…but, what were you doing??" Robin's voice shook with confusion.

She just stared back at him, before a tiny cough choked out of her voice as she broke down in front of him, falling to her knees, Robin knelt next to her, supporting her against his frame.

"Why…didn't…you come?" She choked between sobs, raising her head from his chest to face him, eyes now red.

"I thought…you wanted to be alone." He replied, stunned. He had thought that was what she had wanted.

"I can't carry this on my own, Robin." She said, bringing her voice to a whisper, making it hard for him to hear over her crying.

"But I never wanted you to feel like you had to." Was he really this blind? She had been struggling all by herself. He was so caught up in his own difficulties.

"I…don't want you…to hate me." She whispered into his chest.

"What?? Why would I hate you??" He asked incredulously, his grasp on her tightened.

She looked up at him with innocent eyes, "I thought… after…" her voice trailed off, her gaze now on the floor.

"Raven." He gently cupped her moist face in his hand, turning her eyes back to him. "I could never hate you, no matter what." He whispered.

She shut her eyes tightly as streams of salty tears seeped down her cheeks. She felt her knees give way and collapsed into his embrace, silent sobs escaping her.

Tucking her head underneath his chin, he held her close in the dark as the rain continued to pour.

It was then he realized they were sopping, and decided he should get Raven inside. He again took her into his arms as he had done before, she responded with no protest but continued to shudder.

Rising slowly he made his way back into the tower, going down the flight of stairs towards her room.

TTTTTTTT

He sat her on the edge of her bed, going to her bathroom where he found two large navy towels and returning to a bleak Raven, her sobs had subsided leaving her staring blankly at the floor.

He brought the soft fabric around her drenched shoulders, rubbing her arms, trying to take away the moisture. He perched next to her, taking the other towel to his head to rub his hair dry.

She slowly turned her head to look at him as he pulled the towel away, his hair made scruffy by his vigorous rubbing. She tried to smile but it didn't come.

He saw her looking at him, finding his queue to speak.

"You really scared me back there, Rae. For a moment I really thought you were going to jump." He watched closely as her gaze fell once more to the dark carpet on her room floor.

He continued, "I'm so sorry for not seeing…realizing. I should have been there with you. I feel stupid for thinking you wanted to handle it by yourself." He noticed her eyes stayed unmoving, no change in her expression. "Sometimes I would stop by your door, almost…waiting for you to let me in."

He didn't think his words were getting him anywhere, so he put it to rest.

"I think you should get into bed and get some sleep." He suggested, already on his feet, helping her from her place on the bed.

He guided her by her elbow over to where he had pulled back the covers, letting her ease into her blankets, pulling them over her as she got comfortable.

Her eyes followed him around the room as he began to light the candles placed randomly on the shelves and tables, making segments of her room glow warmly. He came back to her bedside table and with a small click; he switched off the small lamp that sat there, leaving the room in the gentle glow of the candles.

"You should get some sleep." He spoke quietly to her now closed eyes. He turned with slight disappointment at her unresponsiveness. He couldn't-

"Please. Don't leave me." He was caught off guard as he felt her hand tug the hem of his shirt. He looked at her with surprise, but catching the look of helplessness in her eyes, he nodded.

He headed for the opposite side of her bed as she pulled back the covers for him. He lay next to her, feeling slightly awkward at the situation.

Slowly, she leaned closer to him, shyly nestling against him. He reached out an arm, allowing her to rest against his chest, his hand going around her shoulders. His muscles relaxed as he felt himself become comfortable.

He had missed the feelings she had stirred in him, the way she felt in his arms.

They lay there; a subtle tapping noise could be heard as raindrops collided against the window. He listened to its rhythm as he began to stroke the damp strands of hair out of her face.

"I'm not going to leave you again." He spoke into her hair.

She raised her head slightly, causing the tip of her nose to brush against his. He gazed at her red tinged eyes that looked back at him with an unseen emotion.

She unexpectedly brought her lips a little closer to his and before really thinking about what he was doing he found himself doing the same until their lips met.

It wasn't a deep kiss, their lips pressed slightly together, but her body had found its way closer to his, pushing into his chest. His grip around her started to tighten as her lips started to explore more, their legs entangling with each other's.

He lifted his free hand to stroke her violet hair as he caressed her lips with his own, his hold on her never loosening.

The hand on her shoulder started to slide down her arm and the strap of her nightdress with it.

Robin's mind was buzzing, his thoughts blurry. Was this too soon? Were they moving too fast? Even so, he was finding it hard to stop.

Her hands slid in between them, resting on his chest, taking in his damp scent, breathing in time with him.

Her hands glided sideways, over his ribs, down his sides until they came to the waistband of his pants, her fingers tracing over it lightly, touching his skin as she went.

He breathed pleasantly against her cheek, replying by grazing one hand down her contours to her bare thigh, then up again, the fabric of her nightdress lifting slightly.

She pulled her face away, avoiding his curios gaze, a look of sadness filling her eyes. He reached for her, now concerned, but her head just sank down into his neck, burying her face.

"I…" She faltered for a minute then spoke again. "I…wanted…to have my…first time with you." Her voice muffled slightly as she spoke into his neck. "But…" She trailed off, blocking out the harsh memories. "I'm sorry."

His lips rested against her hair, breathing softly, feeling a small lump in his throat. "Don't. Don't ever think you have to apologize." He paused for a second.

"And we still have _our_ first time…together." He assured her, smiling warmly into her hair.

"I want to move on." She thought on her words carefully, turning her chin up to him "I want to forget."

He stared at her nervously, words escaping him. His eyes softened, he reached for her hands and held them in his own, kissing them lightly, feeling their warmth. The cold bracelets glinted in the candlelight; he could see the marks on her arms where she had tried to pull them off.

Now they rested tranquilly on her wrists, restraining her powers. For this night, he could show her the real love and pleasure that was supposed to be felt in this act, together.

"I want us to move on together." He spoke softly, his throat feeling dry.

She slowly rolled onto her back, lightly tugging him with her. He brought a hand under her, supporting her beneath her back, the other stroking her flushed cheek, their chests pressing against each other's. He felt her rib cage rise and fall underneath him as she took in deep breathes.

His eyes glided down to the lace on her attire, the white patterns flowing over her curves, his attention focusing on the strap that lay off her shoulder, starting to kiss from there and moving upwards.

He took his lips across her skin, up her arm, along her collar bone up to her neck, when she suddenly shuddered, making him shoot his head up, looking at her with concern, worry filling his eyes.

"Do…do you want…me to stop?" He breathed, searching her amethyst eyes.

"No…don't stop." She said a little flustered, her hands pulling tighter against his shirt.

He paused for another moment, watching her face as her eyes closed. He placed his lips to hers, slipping them open causing her to copy his action.

He became aware of her hips against his stomach, her skin touching his.

His hand moving with hers as she slipped off her underwear swiftly, he found his way out of his sleeping pants and rested his frame on top of hers.

He wrapped his arms tightly around her, making his body a blanket over her, protecting her small frame with his larger one. Her hands held his shirt firmly, her breathing started to quicken into his neck.

He slowly drew into her, feeling her shiver again, he stopped, now just lying on top of her. Waiting for her to relax into him.

She spoke in a tiny, frightened whisper, "I…keep seeing his face." He could sense the dread and uneasiness in her words. Her hands clung to the white fabric of his shirt fiercely.

He looked at her recoiled figure beneath him. He lifted his chest a fraction from hers, freeing a hand which he lifted to his mask, peeling it off.

"Look at me." He said gently, but she didn't move her face from his chest.

"Raven." She finally raised her head to be met with the eyes she had longed to see again, filled with something different this time though.

Aquamarine orbs filled with compassion and support with a tinge of nerves stared back at her, never leaving her face. Seeing him without his mask broke the barrier between them, exposing him to her.

He took her hand in one of his, placing his mask into her palm, closing her fingers around it and wrapping his hand over hers.

She stared back, feeling the soft material in her hand, tightening her grip on it; she looked back at him. The dark shadow that had haunted her seemed to disappear as she saw the whole Robin, feeling his heart beat against her unsteady one.

She lifted her head to his, eyes open and to Robin's relief, returning to his favourite shade of violet he knew so well, as she pressed her mouth to his own. His arms once again wrapped around her, holding her tightly.

They started moving their hips together, creating their own rhythm as they went.

She kept her eyes locked with his as they moved; his gaze took away her fear, but made her pulse rise. He placed kisses down her cheeks, neck and shoulders, placing his steps carefully, still keeping with their rhythm.

She moved her hands from underneath him, over his shoulders, meeting at the nape of his neck, holding tightly.

The soft fabric of her night dress rubbed against his arms, one of his hands traveled to her lower back, coming to rest on her warm skin there.

He exhaled sharply into her hair.

She felt his energy flow through her, through their touch, through their mental connection. He filled her mind, his thoughts, emotions, everything.

His arms caressed her back, at the same time holding her determinedly to him, muscles beginning to tense. He let her into every part of him, allowing her to venture into his soul. He would give up everything for her; he wanted to give her everything.

With a simultaneous release, they were left breathless, eyes wide and alive. Eye contact never breaking, breathing unevenly and harshly, waiting for their rapid heart beats to return to normal.

Robin leant forward and kissed her on her temple then lightly on her nose, making her smile.

He lifted himself off her carefully and lay on his back next to her. Raven clutched to the soft fabric of his mask in her hand as she let herself gain her breath back. After a minute he tilted his face towards her, his arm open, inviting her. She obliged and slowly huddled into his side while his arm wreathed around her.

They lay silently, eyes closed, taking in the others presence. His hand subconsciously stroked her arm, finding her strap and placing it in its original place on her shoulder.

One of her hands traveled under his shirt, spread lightly across his wound. She couldn't use her powers but her touch comforted him anyway.

Robin longed to tell her how much he loved her, how much she meant to him. But it seemed like the words 'I love you' were inadequate. He merely kissed her temple lightly, watching her fall asleep against him, and following shortly after.

TTTTTTTT

_**Hmm…tangy.**_

_**Review! . choo choo!**_


	7. Chapter 7

GOOD VIBES

_**GOOD VIBES!!**_

_**Ahem. Thanxs for all the reviews, again.**_

_**Hope you'll all continue reading and reviewing and enjoying!**_

_**.:SmokinLeech:.**_

**CHAPTER 7**

Raven's eyes opened slightly, looking at the little clock displayed on her table.

'10:23 AM'

She moved her hand, her eyes now focused, as she couldn't feel him.

A slight panic resurfaced and a familiar sense of abandonment washed over her. Her head whipped around in slight desperation, heart beat suddenly risen.

The panic suddenly drained from her as she spotted him sprawled out a few inches away. She felt herself regain her normal breathing pattern, as she stared at him in relief.

He stayed. He kept his promise; he hadn't left her alone.

She watched him curiously as he remained dead to the world, chest rising and falling evenly, small snores emitting from him every now and then.

His ebony hair ruffled and sticking out all over the place, splayed over his closed eyes.

After a minute she reached a hand over to wipe the rebel strands away, brushing his forehead as she went, causing him to stir, his greeny-blue eyes lazily opening, trying to focus on her close face.

"Good morning." He spoke in a husky morning voice, a heavy hand reaching for her face.

"Morning." She replied with a smile. "Sleep well?" She added conversationally, watching as he stretched.

"Much better than I have in while," he admitted, smiling none-the-less.

She smiled back, starting to kiss him around his face, her eye lashes tickling his skin.

He leaned towards her and caught her lips with his, kissing her properly.

They were interrupted by a subtle growling noise coming from Raven's stomach, making them pull apart, her eyes looking away guiltily. She hadn't had a proper meal in days.

"Sounds like someone could do with some food." He smiled teasingly, rolling her onto her side. "I make a mean batch of scrambled eggs." He waggled an eyebrow, smiling cheerfully.

"Sounds tempting." She replied, picking up his mask and replaced it over his eyes. She watched him as he got off the bed, reaching for his sleeping pants, pulling them on swiftly. He turned to face her, grinning. "Then I'll whip us up some, stay right there." He said, opening the door and heading out into the corridor.

It closed firmly behind, his usual grin resurfacing on his face, though it disappeared as he heard someone clear their throat behind him, he whipped around to see Cyborg and Beast boy staring slightly wide-eyed at him.

"Hi guys." He greeted, trying to put on his leader face, though he could feel the heat in his cheeks.

"You seem…cheery this morning." Cyborg stated suspiciously, Robin knew he was referring to Robin's previous bad mood and temper.

"Yeah, you've been biting our heads off all week." He trailed off as he noticed his leaders scruffy appearance, Robin never left his room in anything less than his uniform. "Dude. What were you doing in Raven's room anyway?" he asked, not quite registering. Maybe it was better that way, Robin thought with relief. He looked to Cyborg and by the look on his face he knew that Cyborg knew, but was keeping it to himself.

"I…was …just discussing strategies and things." His argument didn't seem very convincing.

"In your pajamas?" Beast boy asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I had to talk to her…urgently." He tried to make his voice firm and serious. Thankfully Beast boy didn't think much of it and just shrugged, Cyborg on the other hand gave him a knowing glare, expression unchanging.

"I'm…going to make breakfast, you want?" Robin tried to change the subject.

"Nah, we already ate." Beast boy said as he passed Robin, continuing on his way, Cyborg followed slowly behind, but not before giving Robin a last glance clearly saying 'we'll talk later'.

This wasn't going to be easy, Robin thought uneasily to himself.

TTTTTTTT

She greeted him with a smile as he re-entered her now sunlight room, carrying a tray of breakfast along with a cup of her herbal tea.

"Aren't you having anything?" She questioned as he set the tray on her lap.

"I already ate my portion as I was making it." He smiled in return, absent-mindedly wiping away a stray piece of hair that had fallen into her face, tucking it behind her ear.

Raven picked up her fork and let her hunger get the best of her as she quickly shoveled forkfuls into her mouth. Robin watched her with slight amusement as she ate. "Looks like you're enjoying it." He said with a smirk, making her look up at him with her mouth full. She swallowed her food down hard, feeling slightly guilty at her greediness.

"It's really nice of you. Thanks." She said in an apologetic tone.

He suddenly remembered something and reached a hand into the pocket of his sleeping pants, taking out the small item he had fetched from his room. He held his hand forward to Raven, unwrapping his fingers around the object. Raven stared wide-eyed at what lay in his palm. She set her tray down to the side, her eyes still fixed on his hand.

"But…I thought…"

"I fixed it for you." He smiled gently, resting a hand on her shoulder offering to put it on her. She turned without a word, lifting her hair for him so that he could place it on her neck. She turned back to face him, her fingers tracing the shape of the silver pendant that lay dormant against her skin, as if it had never left. Her eyes found his face, looking into masked eyes.

He looked back, searching her face, mostly her eyes, for her reaction, unsure of what he would find. He was taken aback as she suddenly embraced him firmly, holding him tight. He could feel her jagged breath against his shoulder, relief and sadness mingling with each breath she took.

She remembered the cold she had felt when Slade had ripped it from her, he not only taken away the token of Robin's love but took away her hope with it. The cool chain warmed itself against her once again; bringing back the feeling of connection to him she had felt that she had lost.

He stroked her hair gently, letting her arms hold him. He was glad she hadn't rejected the necklace; he hadn't really known how she was going to react, worried she wouldn't want it back, but he was glad it was quite the opposite. It had been strangely hard for him to fix, not because it was difficult to repair but because of how it had been broken. How Slade had uncaringly tore it from her, breaking its fragile chain.

He had meant it to be a symbol of how he felt for her, yet now it seemed to carry the memories of that night with it too.

They remained unmoving from their embrace, relaxing into each other. Her sudden words broke the silence, taking him by surprise, but they made him smile into her hair.

"Thank you."

TTTTTTTT

The bot hit the solid wall with heavy force, falling the ground in a heap, smoke emitting from the gaping hole melted through its chest.

"hm." The sound echoed in his throat, pleased with the result of his action. He aimed his hand at another approaching bot, his hand blazing red as large ropes of flames lashed out again making it fly backwards, slamming it into another concrete wall. He repeated this on another set of oppositions all ending with the same result.

A crooked upturn of his lips went unseen but was definitely there as he stepped casually over the carnage of robotic limbs that was scattered across the room floor. He leant his back against the solid of one of the walls he had previously been throwing his targets at, looking at the destruction around him, bringing him contentment.

He lifted his hands to inspect them, his attention drawing to the circular band resting upon his middle left hand finger, it's golden tint reflecting in the dim light of the room. He flexed his hands, stretching his fingers, not surprised by the fact that they didn't burn.

The feeling of power and dominance coursed through his veins, it made him feel strong. This new strength was exhilarating.

He casually kicked away a metallic limb from one of the robotic carcasses lying around his feet. Slade had always known it to be a wiser choice of having robotic minions to do his bidding, always loyal and durable. He had always thought of them as the ideal warriors, nothing to distract them, nothing to deter them, nothing but brute force. Emotion was always a downfall…always _his_ downfall. Always seeming to let his feelings cloud his judgment, Robin was an easy target. Emotions were valued too much in Slade's opinion; people are controlled by them and can be therefore manipulated.

A cybernetic arm suddenly reached up from its detached body, attempting to grab its target, but was violently kicked away and hit the nearby wall.

But everything had a weakness. They were easy to defeat, easy to destroy.

Even without the burden of emotion and thought, they are crushed. Limits were their downfall; the fact that they could only perform 100 wasn't good enough, not to Slade. There was a reason Slade had chosen a human instead of a machine. Humans, it seemed, despite their other weaknesses they were able to surpass their limits. Slade, had seen on many occasions Robin pushing his boundaries, mainly when provoked, surprising even Slade. If he learnt how to control his weaknesses and channel his power he might even be able to defeat…Slade himself.

A sly smirk spread underneath his mask. But there was no chance now, not when he had obtained this new power, a demonic power.

To think, before he was nothing more than a mercenary, but things changed after he discovered how to obtain the powers of the demon Trigon. It would take a crude but simply task by attaining them through Trigon's offspring. It as a win all situation, on one hand he received the powers he wanted, and on the other he managed to deeply wound Robin, an emotional blow that would effect his performance to Slade's benefit. Next time they would meet, Robin would be so blinded by rage that would lead to his demise.

Once he had finished off the boy wonder…there was no stopping him.

TTTTTTTT

_**The poor bots!!**_

_**Big meanie.**_

…_**Revieeeew!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Greetings

_**Greetings! **_

_**Here you go, gaarsh…next chapter!**_

_**Sorry if we seem slow…but that's just how we roll :P**_

_**BUT, we agree, we might have been a bit slower than usual, but that will be improved!**_

_**Anywho!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.:SmokinLeech:.**_

_**P.s. we know we sound random…**_

_**But you know you like it :3**_

_**Chapter 8**_

"Got a minute?" The knocking on Robin's bedroom door was followed by Cyborg's low tone on the other side. Robin let out a soft sigh, too quiet for Cyborg to hear, he had been hoping to avoid their little 'chat'.

He lifted himself wearily off his desk chair, closing the lid of his laptop and setting it aside. He typed in the code to open his door, stepping aside to let his bionic friend enter.

Cyborg walked in casually making his way into the room, propping himself against one of the walls, Not looking at anything in particular. Robin, feeling the silence between them, sat back down at his desk. "So…were there any spikes in criminal activity this-"  
"What happened that night, when I came to get you and Raven?" Cyborg's question was so abrupt that it caught Robin off guard; Cyborg's gaze was now centered on Robins face.

Robin looked back at his teammate, expecting to see accusation in his eyes, but instead saw something resembling concern. There was no point in keeping secrets from Cyborg, they were practically best friends after all.

After a pause, Robin let out another sigh, eyes now focused on his teammate. "I tried everything to make him stop, but there's no stopping that monster!" His fists curled into tight balls, making Cyborg straighten up.

Angered, he walked towards the adjacent wall, slamming his fist against it, why was he so pathetic?

He felt Cyborgs presence behind him, silently waiting for Robin to continue.

"I knew I was walking into a trap, but I had spent so many hours trying to find her that I didn't care. I was sure that after he was done with me that he would let her go, but I didn't know he had other plans…" He paused, and then began again. " He made me watch while he…" By the look on Cyborgs face it was clear that he began to understand- the bruises, ripped clothing…His eyes grew bigger.

"Why didn't…why didn't you tell me this before?" Cyborg asked, once he found his voice again, his hand falling to his side. "I couldn't…I guess, we had been keeping so many secrets…I thought we could just keep another one…Cy, It's my fault that this happened to her, I told her that being in a relationship wouldn't be any different… "

"So you were in a relationship…before?" Cyborg questioned, raising an eyebrow, "but Robin, you always warned us against having intimate relationships with teammates…"

"I know I said that…but it wasn't just some stupid teenage fling." He did indeed remember his words; teenagers nowadays were so ruled by hormones, careless actions would only lead to trouble within the team. But what he and Raven had felt real, not fired by lust. But he did realize that he was nothing more than a hypocrite.

Cyborg frowned, "but you should have known Slade would use it to his advantage, that he would some how find out. You know he would do anything to get at you."

Robin scowled to himself, "That may be true, but…it wasn't just about getting at me this time."

Cyborg blinked confusedly. "What do mean?"

"Trigon. Slade must have found out a way to gain back the power Trigon had given him through Raven." Robin flinched at the memory. "Now he's managed to obtain them, and is now more powerful than before." Robin's voice remained flat and toneless, fists still tightly clenched.

"You can't be serious. Trigon was dead! Raven destroyed him! We all saw it."

"He is dead. But his powers still remained in Raven, Slade just found a way of accessing them." Robin growled.

The cybernetic titan sighed agitatedly. "I can't believe this. Well, if Raven could beat Trigon, she can beat him again-"

"No! She won't be getting involved in this! I'll find another way to make that bastard pay…with his life." Robin spoke dangerously, each word dripping with hate.

Raven paused outside his door, hand frozen upon its surface. She knew it would come down to this. It was only a matter of time.

TTTTTTTT

"There you go Rae, you're a free girl." Cyborg chanted happily, putting down his cutters as the restricting bands Raven had worn for so long fell to the floor. "Depends which way you look at it." She mumbled more to herself than him. Cyborg rested a calming hand down onto her shoulder, "It's good to have you back with us Rae." He said as kindly as he could.

"What do you think he's planning? With Slade I mean, what is he planning to do?" Raven asked, eyes focused on her brother-figure, hands circling her naked wrists.

"I…well to tell you the truth, he hasn't told me what he has planned…or what he's gonna do, but he's angry, and…we all know that that's what can drive him on." Cyborg spoke hesitantly, avoiding her eyes. Now that he knew about Robin and Raven it seemed so obvious; he never really noticed the signs, but now it was clear. And he knew Robin would go all out for the people he cared about…especially Raven, even if it cost him his life.

He looked back at the downcast empathy, squeezing her shoulder, "Don't worry. I'm sure it'll be fine."

At least he hoped.

TTTTTTTT

The sounds of screaming villagers echoed round the common room as the blood sucking porpoises destroyed the town. That was pretty much Beast Boys idea of a stay-in movie night, Robin would never let him chose the movie again. The Titans eyes were glued to the television set, with the exception of the leader, his eyes on the screen but his mind was far away.

Robin slouched lazily against the arm of the couch, head resting in his hand, the empath sitting next to him. Beast Boy sat right in front, eyes so wide and focused that the TV screen reflected in his eyes. Cyborg was casually sprawled over the worn-out armchair while Starfire lay on her stomach next to Beast Boy, with a confused look on her face as she tried to figure out why the porpoise looked like her uncle.

The movie just seemed to play in the background of Robin's thoughts, not taking interest in it. He looked around the room, examining the care-free attitudes of his teammates. He felt uncomfortable just sitting there and doing nothing about the Slade situation. He was somewhere out there, and not doing anything made him feel worse.

Time was running out, soon he would have to go after-

But Robins, train of thought stopped abruptly as he felt another hand grab hold of his. He looked down in surprise, seeing that it belonged to Raven. He glanced up to her face to see her eyes focusing on the screen with a look of slight fear on her face, as she watched one of the porpoises slowly devouring one of the crazed villagers. It took her a moment to realize what her hand was doing, with a little blush at her cowardice she retreated her hand back to her lap. He continued to stare at her, a smirk creeping across his face. Reaching out an arm to wrap around her shoulder, he pulled her against him so that she was cradled under his arm.

"I don't know anyone who looked so afraid of badly animated sea cucumbers." He whispered gently into her ear, tracing her arm with his fingers, trailing down to her band-less wrist, rubbing it gently.

"Shut up…" She mumbled grumpily at his cockiness. She yawned and let her head rest in the crook of his neck. "You should talk, being the one who always used to check under his bed."

"…Touché. But I was only 5, ya' know" He shrugged, bringing her closer to him.

They continued to watch the movie in silence, his hands travelled up and down her arm as she occasionally kissed him under his jaw, the movie falling to her second priority.

The movie ended and each of the Titans got up to stretch. "I don't know why you're always the one to choose the movies!" Cyborg complained to Beast Boy as he helped Starfire start picking up the popcorn bowls that were scattered on the floor.

"Admit it man, you enjoyed it! I saw your face, you were terrified!" Beast Boy said with a rasp at his metallic friend. "Terrified I'd die of boredom." Cyborg yawned, starting to walk to the kitchen. "You're lying and you know it tin man!" Beast Boy continued, following after his teammate.

Raven pushed off her leader, reaching her arms up to the ceiling to stretch. Robin let out an inward sigh, his side now cold where she had warmed it, then followed suit.

"I think I'm gonna hit the hay and call it quits for tonight. Night." Robin said after a huge yawn, giving her a discreet kiss on the cheek and retreating towards the door.

"Goodnight." She whispered after him, watching as he went, then turned to go help her teammates in the kitchen.

TTTTTTTT

An hour later Raven was making her way to her room when she happened to walk past Robin's research lab.

She noticed that the light was on

TTTTTTTT

_**BEWARE THE PORPOISES! **_

…

…_**Review please!**_


	9. Chapter 9

UPDATE

_**UPDATE! **_

_**Now you can't say we're delayed! :P**_

_**Righty-oh!**_

_**Let us not waste your time with mindless chit-chattery…**_

_**COMENSE!**_

_**.:SmokinLeech:.**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Robin sat back in his chair and heaved an exhausted sigh, his hands throbbing from carrying heavy parcels. Not going to the shops for two weeks had put them behind schedule in terms of supplies. Raven took a seat next to him, setting her bags down next to her and signaled to Starfire where they sat in the café as she finished paying for the sixth pair of shoes she'd bought that day.

"I never thought shopping was on top of your things-to-do list." Robin commented, raising a masked brow at his dark partner. Raven replied with a little chuckle, "Me either, guess I just wanted to get out and about today." She shrugged with a smile.

It had been a while since they had all managed to have a leisure day out, out of uniform, and be able to enjoy themselves, even if he did have to carry tons of parcels.

Raven leant forward a little, face close to his. "Also to be able-"

She stopped as her foot suddenly knocked over one of the nearby parcels, "Oops." She said a bit annoyed, pulling away to pick it up.

As she did so he noticed a glint of silver fallout from the neck of her t-shirt.

Once she had straightened up she saw him reaching towards her neck, brushing against her collar bone to lift the silver heart between his fingers. He turned it lightly to the side where her name was engraved.

He smiled gently, but it soon faded. He looked back at her soft purple eyes which looked back at him kindly.

"Promise me that you'll always look after yourself?" He said in a gentle voice as he stroked the delicate chain which lay casually in his hand.

She merely responded with a confused blink, this was a strange turn to the conversation.

"Promise?" He persisted lightly, his face edging closer to hers. The half of her conscience that wasn't being distracted by the boy wonder managed to see the hint of anxiety in his jaw as he bit his lip.

All she found herself able to do was nod in agreement, at that point she would have agreed to anything he said.

He sighed under his breath and smiled, his usual grin removing the tension from his face.

Slowly he let the chain fall from his fingers as he brought his hand up along her neck beneath the curve of her jaw and tilted her to an angle as he did the same.

A loud shrill voice made them brake apart as the two birds spotted the red headed alien prancing towards them, the stacks of heavy parcels not seeming to weigh her down in the slightest. Robins hand dropped from her neck and now sneakily snuck underneath the table to capture hers.

Friends, I apologize for my late arrival, I see you have found a table. But…But where are friends Beast Boy and Cyborg?" The Tameranian questioned placing her multiple bags on the floor, sitting in the seat next to Robin. "Still in the arcade, I think." Robin sighed again, resting back in his chair as he saw the waitress approach to take their order.

TTTTTTTT

Raven opened her bedroom door, tossing two parcels down on the floor, and collapsed on her bed. Well that was enough shopping for one year, and her tired feet agreed, after walking for an entire day. She tilted her head to the side to see the neglected packages. She technically hadn't consented to buying them, but Starfire had insisted on purchasing them for her, saying she would look 'asteragious' in them…whatever 'asteragious' meant…

She sighed and walked over to them, picking up the first one her hand touched, a light yellow bag with big shiny letters on the side. She poured its contents onto her bed; a pair of black stilettos. Raven picked one up to examine the shoe, the heels were huge! How was she supposed to stand in these? Raven had never worn any shoes higher than one-inch heels.

Looking more closely she noticed that the shoes was covered in a very fine lace, and ending by the peep toe. She smiled appreciatively, putting them aside. Next was the large silver box, with the blue bow on one end…that looked fancy.

She pulled it onto the bed next to her, untying the ribbon, and sliding off its lid. Her eyes widened as she pulled out the garment within.

She held a midnight blue, knee-length dress, flaring from beneath the bust, with subtle sequin patterns along the neckline, leading to the off-shoulder, short sleeves. Turning it around, she noticed its open back with a delicate shiny black ribbon at the bottom.

It looked beautiful, but the question was if it would look good on her, and there was only one way to find out.

Slipping out of her t-shirt and jeans she slid into her new garment. Once she'd adjusted herself she stood in front of her mirror.

She stared back at herself from the adjacent mirror, and was surprised by what she saw. She actually thought she looked…pretty. The shape and flow of the dress complimented her curves and lengthened her legs. The moonlight filtering through her bedroom window caught hold of Robin's silver gift that still hung around her neck, it almost seemed complete. She noticed that the shoes and the dress went together, so she was tempted to try the death traps on.

She sat on her bed, placing the delicate shoes on her already throbbing feet and sat back to examine them. A knock at the door made her cock her head upwards. "Can I come in?" Robin called lightly from the opposite side. "Yes." She replied, starting to rise.

The door slid open with a swish, as she tried to make her way towards him, but underestimated the height of the shoes, sending her tripping forward.

Robin instinctively managed to catch her before she collided with the floor, "Careful Raven! Watch where you're…" He trailed off as he gazed down at the flustered Raven. Her cheeks were tinged pink, whips of hair falling across her face, her eyes wide from shock. His arms were still wrapped around her and feeling a soft fabric brushing against his skin caused him to look down.

She wore a delicate yet beautiful black-ish blue dress, along with extremely high heels.

All he was really able to do was gawk and stare, she looked so…different. He had never seen her wear anything dressy, it made her look elegantly sexy, and her flustered appearance only made it better.

"You're…you look beautiful, really beautiful, Rae." He breathed, eyes still scanning over her.

Her blush only grew larger, as she tried to get back onto her own feet, but Robin helped her settle back on the bed, standing back to look at her.

"Can…can you stop staring at me like that? It's embarrassing…" She said in a monotone voice, looking down at her feet, kicking off the painful shoes.

He chuckled then walked in front of her, going down onto his haunches and folding his arms on her lap, resting his chin on his arm.

"Can't help it. You look amazing." With that she just smiled, deciding to take the compliment. Her hand reached behind his ear, under his jaw, and tilted it so that she could kiss him. He replied by placing his hands behind her head and on her arm, holding her to him. For the first time in a long time she noticed the lack of power surges and things crashing from her emotionally unstable powers. For once she felt in control.

He started to rise, not breaking contact, rising just enough to be at her level. He pulled his head back to look into her face, her blush still in place.

This time there were no hesitations, no hold-backs, they were free to do as they pleased, just because they wanted to, not because they needed to.

He began to gently pull the delicate dress off her, sliding it over her head. His eyes grazed over her skin, fingers tentively brushing down her neck to below her collar bone. He began kissing along the chain of the necklace, causing Goosebumps on her flesh. His hands reclaimed her wrists, bringing them up to his lips.

He pulled her hands to the back of his neck, making them hold there as he slinked his arms around her waist and pushed her back against the sheets with his lips.

As he undid her bra, she slid off his jacket which fell onto the floor next to them, her hands trailed down his white shirt as she undid each button, kissing the flesh that became exposed.

She paused for him to take off her bra, letting it slip off with ease.

He kissed her lightly from head to stomach, for once his head wasn't filled with thoughts of his enemy or hatred but instead, all he could think of was her.

He took in every curve, every texture, every sound, letting her seep into him, remembering every place he'd become familiar with, their skin warm against each other. He didn't want to forget anything about her.

He pressed into her, finding where his body fitted best with hers and moved together with her rhythmically. He stroked her sides with his hands, resting on her hips, listening to each other's breathing.

He pulled away to breathe, breaking the hold her hands had around his neck, his eyes hiding his burdens as he looked at her ambitiously.

Placing his hands on her arms he turned her onto her side, laying himself behind her. Robin tucked his arms under hers, placing them around her front and vehemently pulled into her again.

He wrapped his legs firmly around hers and pressed his chin protectively into her shoulder, then moved to kiss the nape of her neck. Opening his mouth wider to lightly nip her skin which made her inhale sharply.

Each of his touches and caresses managed to steal the breath out of her as she pressed her body against his, wanting nothing more than the feeling of his skin against her own.

Robin could feel his breath echoing deep in his chest as he clung to her, driven by pure instinct that seemed to be coming from a much darker, more animalistic side of himself. He cursed internally, for even though he was the closest he could physically be to her, he had to keep his mental barriers between them.

He could not let her find out what was behind them.

Not yet.

No matter how hard she tried Raven was unable to find him, as if she were in a room surrounded by darkness, reaching out but unable to feel anything. Her voice only seemed to disappear into the empty darkness as she called out to him.

"Robin…" She managed to whisper back to him.

"I can't." He breathed back, knowing fully what she meant, responding by burying his face into her neck, but still keeping a firm grasp around her.

It hurt him to have to block her out but it would hurt her more if he let her in, and it seemed that even though he was trying hard to be there for her physically he could sense that she was longing for him mentally as well.

The continued until he heard her gasp and felt her tremble which triggered his own response as an energy only describable as white light raced through his nerves, into every corner of his body and mind until all he saw was white. Their breathing was harsh and ragged, dying down until only two dull heart beats could be heard.

Both stayed unmoving; Robin holding her close and Raven pressing into him.

As Robin started to drift off, Raven had wormed her way around so that she now was now facing him.

"Robin-", Raven began once more but was silenced as he rested his forehead against hers and placed a finger to her lips.

"Let's save it 'till morning." He whispered before bringing her closer and tucking her head under his chin. Right now he didn't want to complicate things with questions, he just wanted to enjoy this moment for as long as it would last.

TTTTTTTT

Light streamed from the window onto her face, causing her to wake with a disgruntled moan, rubbing her eyes.

She rolled to onto her side letting out a sigh as she faced a vacated spot next to her, sheets still rumpled. She reached for his pillow, lightly inhaling his scent that was left behind. She knew he would not linger.

There was something different about the way he acted the night before. He had shut her out mentally which she still couldn't understand why. There must have been a reason behind his determination; he had acted as if it…were for the last time.

She sat up quickly as the realization hit her. The reason for the sudden change of behavior was that he was going to do something that might involve him not returning. He didn't want her to find out about what he had planned to do.

She knew he must have somehow found out where Slade was, and now he could get revenge. Slade would be already waiting for him, it was his plan to cripple Robin emotionally and now he could completely finish him off.

Robin was the reckless type who didn't always listen to reason. With Slade being so powerful there was no way for Robin to beat him with a revenge driven heart especially since he was only a mortal.

She would have to try her best and convince Robin to resist going after Slade as there was no reason for risking his life.

She swung her legs over the side of the bed, went to her dresser and pulled on her uniform and cloak. She would find a moment when they were both alone to talk to him.

TTTTTTTT

Robin's eyes moved from loading weapons and equipment into his utility belt to the door of his room as he heard the light knocking.

He already knew who it was. He just hoped she wouldn't make it difficult.

"It's open" He called lightly, setting down the bird-a-rang in his hand.

Raven casually walked into his room, glancing around, pretending to take in his room, but he knew why she was really here. He knew she would eventually figure it out, he just hoped that point he would have already left.

She came to a stop in front of him, looking down to where he sat on his bed, concern winning out over her calm features.

"Raven-"

"I don't want you to go." Raven interrupted, looking at his masked eyes.

He sighed, turning away from her sad gaze and focused instead on the floor. "I have to go." He started.

"You don't _have _to do anything." She persisted, coming closer to him.

"I need to do this, Raven." Robin chided, frustration starting to rise.

"Well I'm telling you not to go, there's no point going and getting yourself killed." Raven continued, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"I wish you wouldn't make this difficult." He sighed, grabbing a fistful of his hair.

"You're the one making this difficult! At least take the team with you." She debated further.

"No. I'm doing his alone." He spoke coldly, facing towards her, glowering.

"Stop being so hard-headed! Why go alone and chance getting killed by his power? You're only hu-"

"He raped you, Raven!" He yelled at her getting to his feet. She flinched, her eyes growing wide. "And it was because of my carelessness…I feel responsible." His voice wavered as he collapsed back onto his bed, putting his head in his hands and shaking it with frustration.

She continued to stare at him wide-eyed, her words lost. Noticing her silence he looked up to see her shocked face, instantly regretting bringing up the subject. "Rae…I'm sorry." He apologized softly, reaching for her hands, pulling her to him. He wrapped his arms round her waist, pressing the side of his face into her stomach. "But I have to fix this."

She relaxed into his hold, resting a hand on his head. "I don't want anything to happen to you." She whispered in a shaky voice, making him look up at her face. "You know me, Rae. I can take care of myself." He attempted a grin, trying to sound light hearted. He knew better than anyone that he might not come back from confronting Slade, but he wouldn't admit that to her.

"Please…" She whispered even softer, pulling away from his grasp and sitting down next to him, taking his face in her hands. "Just wait a while…" She breathed, almost too low to hear, as she kissed his jaw.

"Raven..." He cautioned, his eyes closing as she peeled away his mask.

"We can make a plan…find another way." She continued to breathe, hoping to distract his thoughts, hands going to his shirt. She tried to take it off but he took hold of her hands, pulling them into his lap, his aquamarine eyes focusing on her glossy amethyst ones. "You have to let me do this.

It has to be me, please try to understand."

Her gaze fell to where her hands lay in his lap. "I guess there's nothing I can say that will stop you." She spoke softly then after a pause she began again. "So when…when are you going?" She asked quietly, still not looking at him.

"Tonight, when everyone's sleeping." He replied, leaning his forehead against hers. "You might not come back…" She stated more then asked.

He replied by kissing her on the lips, just pressing against them for a few minutes. Pulling away he reached for her face with his fingers, holding her firmly, "I want you to stay here, and I need you to promise that you won't follow." He told her seriously, eyes never breaking contact.

She stared at him with a pained expression, wishing he knew the pain that was running through her body at the thought of losing him. "Fine."

"Thank you." He said warmly, smiling as he kissed her on the forehead, pulling her into a tight hold against him.

TTTTTTTT

_**The fluff shall consume you…**_

_**We love our reviewers love love, so we would love to hear from you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

_**Hi guys!**_

_**Sorry, exams have been quite overbearing…**_

_**Scratch that, VERY overbearing, so we finally bring you the final chapter to Bitter Sweet Cinnamon.**_

_**Yes you heard correctly, FINAL chapter…**_

_**So thank you all for reading and reviewing and we hope you continue to do so . We find your comments very helpful so please continue.**_

_**Righty-O, that's enough of us for now.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.:SmokinLeech:. **_

_**Chapter 10**_

The solid door closed behind him as Robin silently exited Titans Tower. He kick started his bike and managed to get the engine going the first time, revving twice he speeded into the night.

One thing was on his mind; no matter what, he would kill Slade; even if it meant dying, he would take Slade along with him.

He drove through the dark streets, marking off the landmarks that were leading him to Slade in his head, as he drew nearer to his enemy.

As he turned a corner his thoughts travelled to Raven. Her expression of when she walked out of his door still lingered in his mind, the way her eyes echoed her sadness. He was doing this out of his love for her and partially anger, revenged seemed to be filling him up inside as he sped up, the images that flew past seemed to blur.

It didn't take him long to find the place he was looking for.

He let the engine die, parking his R-cycle next to a nearby wall and turned to look up at the large 20 story building.

It was an old office building that was due for demolition any time now, but for now it sad idly in a deserted lot. Robin walked slowly towards the building, eyes darting in every direction as he put his senses on full alert.

Burnt out cars were scattered around, covering most of the area, bringing a heavy sense of destruction. It felt cold and unwelcoming, the looming mist in the air not making it any better, Robin thought to himself.

He reached the entrance; pushing open the two large doors and entered into a darkness filled room. He took out the mini flash light that was stored away in his belt, flicking it on.

He shone its light across the room, illuminating the blackened and disarrayed desks and reception equipment. Tiny ash flakes could be seen floating down in front of his torch light, falling into piles on the floor.

He remembered now. This building, there had been a massive fire here a few months ago, an accident that managed to claim the lives of so many people. These were the kinds of emergencies that were left for the proper authorities, not a bunch of super teenagers, he thought dimly, putting a hand on a blackened table next to him.

His senses perked up as he heard a metallic thump to his right, in a quick fluid movement he managed to pull out one of his bird-a-rangs and fling it towards the approaching foe, hearing him crash to the ground.

As Robin ran towards what had hit, he noticed it was only one of Slade's minions, which now had a bird-a-rang lodged between its eyes. He scowled down at the bot, giving it a kick with his steel plated boot until something caught his eye.

He reached down for a little sheet of paper that was lodged in the side of the bots neck.

_Top floor._

Robin scrunched the note in his hand, already heading up the stairs to where his enemy awaited him.

TTTTTTTT

He kicked open the roof top door, landing with his staff at the ready, eyes darting around until they found what they were looking for.

Slade stood only a few feet away, arms crossed as he gazed over the side of the building.

"I take it you found my note." He said in an even monotone voice, still not looking at him. "I'm impressed you knew to find me here tonight."

"You made it pretty clear. I just followed all the clues you left." He replied darkly, tightening his grip on his bo-staff.

"Such a smart boy…" Slade oozed, turning his head to the side, one of his fingers igniting, "It's such a shame to have to destroy someone with your amount of talent."

Slade thrusted his finger forward, sending out a stream of fire towards Robin. Robin pulled his cape in front of him, managing to protect himself from the blaze.

"Your little fire-proof cape won't protect you for long," Slade warned, kicking off the ground with glowing fists and landing in front of Robin. Throwing punches at him from every direction, Slade attacked him with sheer force. Robin managed to dodge most of Slade's punches, but noticed the ones that landed left behind harsh burns in his skin that managed to scorch through the fabric of his uniform.

"Stings, doesn't it? But I bet it doesn't hurt as much as it did when I made you watch…" Slade said as he grabbed Robin's thrown fist. "As I _raped _her," He whispered in a deadly whisper followed by an icy snicker.

Robin let out a yell as he used his other hand to punch Slade under the jaw, sending him backwards. Slade landed and rebounded back towards Robin, his fist colliding with the side of Robin's chest, creating a sickening cracking sound. Robin cried out in pain as he fell back onto the concrete, clutching his broken ribs.

"This is why you're weak. You're too attached to your emotions." Slade said approaching him, rubbing his jaw. "Pathetic."

He sent a kick to Robin's open side, sending him another few feet back.

Robin shakily rose to his feet, clutching at his side, his other hand reaching for his bo-staff that had been abruptly discarded. Swinging it hard he managed make impact with the side of Slade's mask, a crack forming along the side of it as he stumbled back.

"Now look what you did." Slade seethed, coming towards him once more, glowing fists raised for contact.

Just as Slade swung a fist for Robin's face he stopped suddenly, as he felt a long sharp object penetrate his shoulder. He looked down to see Robin stabbing one of his bird-a-rangs deeply into him.

He pushed Robin away, clenching his teeth at the object in him. He cocked his head to face Robin, a dark smirk creeping on to his hidden face as the bird-a-rang glowed a harsh red and melted off him, falling into an oozing puddle on the ground. "You are going to need more than those little toys of yours to defeat _me_, boy!" Slade said in a mocking voice.

Robin looked in horror at the puddle that had once been his bird-a-rang. This man…this thing was indestructible. Slade saw his distraction and took advantage in his lapse of judgment, barreling towards Robin and thrusting his head to the ground with his fist.

He collided into the concrete forcefully, the taste of metallic salt formed in Robin's mouth as he tried to see through the blur which his surroundings had become. "You really are pathetic." Slade hissed, bringing his face closer to his opponent's, pressing his face harder into the concrete.

Robin let out a pained moan as Slade knelt his one knee on Robin's back, then placed his foot on the back of Robins upper arm, grabbing his wrist with his own. "Look where the dashing hero is now." Slade continued in his low husky voice, pulling Robin's arm backwards a little causing him to yell out in pain. "On the brink of death."

With a quick jerk and a loud snap, Slade bent Robin's arm back, making him scream in agony until his voice broke. Slade lifted himself off of his writhing opponent, another dirty smirk forming. "Is this the best of your fighting abilities, Robin?" He taunted from where he stood, folding his arms in front of him.

Robin winced as he attempted to stand, pushing himself off the hard concrete, wobbling as he did so, his arm hanging limply by his side.

"I'm not done with you yet." Robin growled, spitting out the blood in his mouth, his breathing was ragged and uneven as he tried to shield the pain. Once he had composed himself he charged at Slade again.

Slade had expected no less from Robin. He had to give him credit for his determination. Although he attained multiple injuries he continued to fight back even though he could hardly stand.

Quite impressive, the power of ones will.

They continued to match blows and kicks for several minutes, Slade having the advantage over Robin due to his dulled reflexes because of his severe wounds, but he was still not letting up.

Slade jumped backwards after receiving another kick from his foe, this was getting him nowhere, why wasn't Robin dying yet? He needed to finish him off before his own energy drained.

Robin posed himself in the defense position, trying to regain some strength. How was he supposed to defeat Slade with his new demonic powers? There had to be a weakness…

Robins head cocked up to look at Slade's right hand. The ring. The source of his power! If he could somehow destroy it he would have a better chance of beating Slade.

"This has gone on long enough, it ends here!" Slade yelled from where he stood. His hands raised together, a long line of fire formed between them and as he pulled his hands further apart it became longer and thicker, until it solidified into a sword-shaped object.

"I guarantee you won't survive after this goes through your heart." Slade growled angrily, launching another attack, thrusting the blade forward.

Robins masked eyes widened as he felt the sharp, burning, metallic sword pierce through his stomach, causing him to cough up large amounts of thick blood. Slade cackled eyeing Robin carefully, still holding the blade.

"Poor little Robin; going to die before he managed to avenge his lover. Too bad." Said Slade in a mocking tone

"Ah well, don't worry. I will personally make sure she's not alone." He narrowed his eye as he brought his mouth near Robin's ear.

"As I claim her again and _again…" _He breathed, speaking each word slowly.

Robin let out an enraged scream, mustering what was left of his strength to kick Slade in the Stomach, sending him and his blade a few feet back.

Robin fell to his knees, wheezing and clutching around himself to try stop the bleeding, until he saw Slade's blade lying close by him.

This was his chance.

Robin grabbed the hot blade, feeling it burn through his gloves, the melting material burned into his skin, but he had to ignore the pain.

Slade roared as he came for Robin again, his fists blazing.

This was it. Now or never.

With the last of his remaining energy, Robin swung the blade high over his head, bringing it down as Slade thrusted his fist forward towards him.

The Blade cut cleanly through Slade's right hand, sending it falling to the ground, the ring still intact. Slade screamed in pain, his demonic powers being drained from his body.

Robin turned to where Slade's dismembered limb lay, the ring suddenly becoming engulfed in light, small beams breaking through it surface until it started vibrating. Robin ducked to the floor as the ring exploded in a matter of seconds, sending the two flying and shaking the building violently until its light disappeared.

Robin scrambled to his feet to look over the side of the building where Slade was thrown. He scanning below for any signs of a corpse, but he couldn't see anything.

He must have got away, but at least he no longer possessed the powers of the now destroyed ring.

With that Robin's legs buckled underneath him as his head spun, sending him falling back onto the ground.

He spent a few minutes staring at the dark sky above, his vision becoming more blurry as the stars started to slowly fade out.

He imagined hearing Raven calling his name for the last time, holding her closely to him and kissing her. Her calling echoed in his head as he slipped into semi-consciousness. He imagined her keeling down next to him, pulling his head into her lap, stroking back his matted fringe with her finger tips. As she whispered words of comfort to him, his world went black.

TTTT

Raven watched him with tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she held him close, his damaged body lying motionless against hers.

She couldn't bring herself to stay at home; the explosion had led her here, only to find Robin lying broken on the concrete.

"You can't leave without me." She said sternly, tears falling gently onto his face.

TTTTTTTT


	11. Epilogue

Final chapter ppl

_**BUT WAIT! THERE'S MORE! **_

_**Ok, THIS is the absolute final of finals! **_

_**A short little epilogue for you left on the cliffhanger.**_

_**Hope to see ya'll again in our next story! So keep your eyes open! O.O - like so.**_

_**Toodles!**_

_**.:SmokinLeech:.**_

_**Epilogue**_

Robin made his way to his room, walking slowly so he wouldn't aggravate his healing wounds, his arm lying in a sling at his side.

As he turned the corner he noticed Beast boy heading towards him "Hey cripple! You coming with us for pizza? We asked Raven but she's staying behind." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Robin shook his head apologetically. "Sorry Beast boy, but I'm going to have to decline too, I have something I have to do."

Beast Boy looked down at his arm, then at the bandages wrapped around his bare chest, and noticed the various bruises and cuts around his body and face.

"Dude. I really don't know how you managed to get busted up so bad in a bike accident. It would put me off bikes forever!" Beast boy said flinching at the thought. He shrugged again then turned to follow Cyborg and Starfire.

Robin watched them go, a sense a slight guilt coming over him. He still felt a bit guilty for not telling Beast boy and Starfire about what had been going on, but he felt there was no need to have them worrying too. It was over now, so he guessed that's all that mattered.

The whole situation with Slade getting away still bugged him sometimes, but he now realized he had much more important things to care about. Besides, if he met up with Slade again he would be ready for him, himself _and _the team, he confirmed to himself.

He looked at his watch. "Dammit! I'm going to be late!" He hissed to himself as he hurried into his room, finding one of his nice shirts. He struggled to put it on due to his awkward cast. You'd think after two weeks he would at least have gotten the hang of it by now, he thought to himself.

As he began struggling to put his sling-arm through the shirt sleeve, he felt another set of hands reach for his arm and shirt.

Robin turned wide-eyed to see Raven fixing his sleeve until she managed to get it through for him.

"Raven? You're supposed to be on the roof!" Robin reminded, turning to face her now. She was wearing that dress again, it made him inwardly smile.

"If I had waited on the roof, I'd be there till Christmas," Raven teased, hands grabbing a hold of the front of his shirt as she started to button it up for him. He stood and let her do his buttons, feeling slightly embarrassed at his uselessness.

Robin watched her as she did each individual button from top to bottom, bowing his head down closer to her neck as she did the last one.

He breathed in her scent then raised his head back, looking at her in surprise.

"New perfume?" He asked lightly, head tilting to the side.

"What? Oh. Um, it's something I picked up when we went shopping the other day. Why? Don't you like it?" She asked cautiously. "If you don't like it-" She began but was stopped as he pulled her towards him with his good arm, taking another smell of her perfume.

"I think I could get used to it." He grinned, tucking a stand of hair behind her ear and kissed her lightly.

TTTTTTTT END TTTTTTTT


End file.
